Alone and Outcast
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: The Teen Titans have managed to bring Terra back from her statue, but is that good or bad? She had proven herself trustworthy and loyal but that isn't the problem. Raven and Beastboy drift apart further by the day. How long will they allow it to go on?
1. Terra's Back!

No one could believe it, apparently nor could Raven. Slade's plan had been trashed, and the Titans had been able to reanimate Terra from her statue. Beastboy was thrilled that she was back, and the other Titans were also happy that they got their long lost teammate back. Well, everyone except our very own Raven.

After Terra returned, Beastboy had begged the other titans to except her again, and the Titans had reluctantly agreed. At least most of them had agreed. Raven still had her doubts about Terra, but wasn't able to say anything, and indeed didn't want to, when the other Titans agreed to let her come back.

Raven's doubt had been cleared up and proved when Terra returned. Raven and Beastboy had been getting along smoothly and actually started liking each other more, until Terra returned. Then, Beastboy completely left Raven, and turned all of his attention and jokes to Terra. Raven used to miss this a lot, so much so that one day she _cried_ herself to sleep.

At the moment, the common room was banging with music, and everyone was dancing and having a good time, except Raven. She was sitting on the couch reading a book, or _trying_ to read as the music got louder and the Titans shouted and laughed.

Raven looked up from her book in annoyance, and saw Terra chasing Beastboy in circles around the couch. Her eyes narrowed at them, just as Terra pinned Beastboy to the ground, and both of them burst into laughter.

After a few moments, which seemed like years and months to Raven, they got up again, holding onto each other for support as they tried to stop laughing.

"What's for breakfast?" Beastboy yelled over the loud music, turning to Cyborg who was cooking in the kitchen part of the room.

Cyborg waved a pan at him, reaching out and lowering the music as he replied, "Eggs and Bacon," he looked thoughtful before adding decidedly, " _Real_ eggs and bacon,"

Beastboy scowled, "Hey, no tofu?" he grumbled, walking to the fridge to look for his precious tofu. Terra followed him, close on his heels, letting out an a giggle every now and then. A giggle that echoed in Raven's ear and sounded obnoxious.

Beastboy had noticed that Terra had been a bit clingy to him lately, but he never did anything about it, liking the attention from his old friend. He had in fact, also noticed that she had been a little rude to Raven too, but shrugged it off. He knew that ever since Terra came back, he and Raven had been very distant, but he tried not to let it affect him.

"Breath, focus," Raven repeated under her breath, shutting her eyes tightly, " _Contentrate,_ " she added more forcefully, pressing her fingers together hard.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?"

Raven started, and opened an eye to see Starfire sit down next to her and put a hand on her knee.

"I'm fin-"Raven started, but was cut off by a light bulb breaking from her emotions.

"I do not belive you are the 'fine,'" Starfire objected, scooting closer to Raven, "Please tell me,"

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but her voice trailed off when she saw Terra walk in front of her, holding a slice of cake to Raven's face, "Want some?" she asked, pushing it forward.

It took all of Raven's patience and power to keep calm, "No thank you," she replied, turning back to Starfire.

"You sure, it's good," Terra persisted, pushing it forward. Raven backed away, "Positive," she replied, turning back to Starfire who giggled involuntarily.

Terra shrugged and took the fork and cut out a chunk for herself, pushing it into her mouth as she walked over to Beastboy who was sitting at the table.

"What were you saying, friend Raven?" Starfire asked again, just as Raven's features saddened a little. By now, the sharp eyed leader and Beastboy was now watching Starfire and Raven curiously.

"I said I was f-fine," Raven replied shakily, picking her book up again and hiding her face behind it. Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but bit it back, nodding in understanding at Raven.

"Oh yeah, music!" Cyborg shouted, pressing a button with started the loud rock and roll music on again. Raven groaned, "Terra could you tell them to switch it..." she began, her voice trailing off when she saw Beastboy grab Terra's arm and pull her into the middle of the room, then start dancing.

"How's it going, my lady?" Beastboy said with a cheesy grin at Terra who blinked and smiled.

Robin walked to the couch and placed himself down next to Raven, his cheerful grin fading when he saw her lonely and sad expression.

"Raven, are you sure you're-"

"-I said I was fine!" Raven cut Robin off, hugging her book to herself and quickly flying out of the room. Robin tried to call her, but his voice got drowned by the blare of music.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Cyborg asked, walking towards Robin and Starfire, his gaze on Raven who disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Raven thought she heard calls before she left the room but she ignored them, thinking it was just the music, she also didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She sighed, "I'm always going to be an outcast," she muttered sadly, as the door closed behind her and she sat down on her bed, her book falling to her side.

'Maybe I'll go to the roof to meditate,' she thought, getting up again. She seemed to be meditating a lot these days; it was the least she could do to keep her emotions in. The emotions which annoyed her everyday, but were getting worse after Terra joined the Titans.

* * *

Back in the common room, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other in confusion. Robin jerked his head towards the hall, calling Cyborg and Starfire as he walked out.

"What happened just now?" he asked, half in confusion once they were out of the loud music.

Starfire looked worried, "Raven has been very 'out of the order' for the last couple of days," she stated, mirroring Robin's confused look.

Cyborg nodded, "True, Star," he said slowly, "Have y'all noticed that she meditates and reads an awful lot? And-"

"And has been in her room more," Robin finished, a frown rising to his face.

"What is going on with friend Raven?" Starfire asked, her voice laced with sympathy and worry.

"Don't know, Star," Robin mumbled in reply, sorry he couldn't comfort her.

Cyborg frowned, "Well, where is the girl?" he asked impatiently, craning his neck to look at the dark hallway.

"I believe she has done the 'retiring' to her room," Starfire noted, thoughtfully.

Robin hit his fist into his hand, "We have to do something," he said, looking up at the two heroes in determination.

* * *

Raven flew into a sitting position as she chanted over and over again, "Azarath metreon zenthos, Azarath metreon zenthos,"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the sea, watching the sun as it shone brightly on the water. This was peaceful, but her heart weighed her down. Ever since Terra came back, she felt betrayed, sad and lonely.

Raven sighed loudly, and continued to chant, not hearing footsteps behind her.

"Azarath metre-"

"Hey, Raven. Come down ere!" Raven heard a metallic voice call. It made her start, and fall down from her hover, loosing contentration. This made Cyborg more worried, Raven never acted like this.

"Yes, Cyborg?" she asked, getting up to her feet and looking at him questioningly. Cyborg rubbed his neck then held out his arm.

"What's wrong, Raven? You seem sad," Cyborg asked, "Well, sadder," he joked, trying to make the empath smile.

Raven unconsciously let a little sigh escape her lips, before suddenly getting very interested in her shoes.

Cyborg put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "Tell us what's wrong, girl. Everyone is worried, well, almost everyone," he said in a brotherly way.

Raven looked up at him, her face sober, "That's the problem," Raven said under her breath, looking up at the metal man. Cyborg had caught the three words and his eyes widened, "Is it…? Terra?" he asked confusedly, trying to understand what Raven meant. Did it mean what he thought it meant?

Raven looked shocked and opened her mouth to say something but something beat her to it.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

The alarm sounded. And the two heroes look at each other, "Let's talk about this later, okay?" Cyborg told her as the two ran down stairs.

They ran into the lounge where everyone was standing together. Beastboy looked up, "Where were you, Raven?" he questioned, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the alarm?" Terra added, a smirk on the edges of her lips. Raven glared at them and opened her mouth to say something.

"Let her be, we have a mission to do," Cyborg cut in, frowning at Terra and Beastboy. Beastboy shrugged and turned to Robin.

"Where do we go?" he asked.

* * *

 ** _Hope ya like it! Boo ya, I made my first BBRae fic! (See what I did there? The Cyborg line)_**

 ** _Be sure to review, follow and favorite!_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	2. The Demoness's Battle

Raven was battling See-more and Gizmo in an alley alone, fighting with all her might and dodging the bombs Gizmo threw at her.

The rest of the titans were taking down Mammoth, Billy, Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd on the main road. They were all so caught up in their fighting they didn't notice where Raven was. She was alone with two of the Hive team members, without anyone to help her.

Robin threw a kick at Mammoth, only to be thrown in the air and fall down with a small thud onto the road again.

Terra and Beastboy were fighting together, back to back. Billy's clones were surrounding them but they kept fighting together. Beastboy ducked as Terra threw a kick at a clone from above him. He turned into a gorilla, defeating several clones as Terra threw boulders of dirt onto the original Billy.

Cyborg was battling Kyd Wykkyd as well as he could but was failing. Kyd Wykkyd disappeared into thin air, leaving Cyborg confused until he suddenly appeared again, and knocked Cyborg out from behind him.

Jinx was throwing hexes at Starfire who flew in the air and dodged them as well as she could, throwing a starbolt in when she had a chance.

Raven had finally knocked out See-more, and was now in combat with Gizmo who threw gadgets and punches. Being small, he quickly hit Raven on the knee with a little bomb, making her groan slightly in pain.

"Ugh!" She shouted, putting her arms wide and closing her eyes, "Azarath metreon zenthos!" she yelled, her eyes becoming red as she hit the boy once, knocking him over several times before passing out. Her demon form had almost taken over her as she flew out of the alley, finding Starfire knocked cold out on the floor, lying near a shop with shattered glass.

Knowing that it wouldn't be any use going to Starfire right now, she ran as fast as she could to Robin who was fighting with Mammoth.

"Azarath metreon-" Raven's chant was cut off when Mammoth delivered a hard blow on her stomach, turning his attention on her instead of Robin.

"Raven! "Robin yelled, helping her up. Raven got up in her demon form, "Help Starfire!" she croaked, rushing over to Mammoth and delivering a strong hit on his head which would've knocked Cyborg down, but only pushed him back a few steps.

Mammoth growled, jumping into the air and punching Raven in the stomach again. Raven flew across the road and fell onto a car with a loud bump, then rolled over a few times on the road, each time hurting more than the last on.

Raven groaned in pain, lying down sprawled on the road, hidden by a large bus. She saw Beastboy get thrown down onto the road with the corner of her eye. This hurt her when she saw him in pain, even though she was in much more.

"That's it," she said in a scary devil tone, pushing herself up again, and flying over to Mammoth, "Azarath metreon zenthos," she shouted. A black energy wrapped Mammoth's arm to his body and another hid his head making him fall back in pain. Raven's demon form was quick to get on her, and she quickly began surrounded by black energy which looked like long tentacles.

She looked up and saw Robin and Starfire battling Jinx who was almost out of fight, as she threw hexes at the couple. Cyborg was plasma cannoning Kyd Wykkyd when he suddenly gasped and looked up at demon Raven. Last time she was like that she didn't have control, this time she did, but only she knew it. Everyone else who was watching was terrified.

Kyd Wykkyd froze at the sight of the demoness as she chanted her spell, "Azarath metreon zenthos," she yelled, her cape flying and black smoke surrounding her.

She suddenly turned to Cyborg who back off, scared a little. "Now Cyborg!" she shouted. Cyborg got out of it and quickly shook his head, this plasma-d Kyd Wykky who was caught of guard, and went rolling onto the road.

Terra punched the original Billy and Beastboy kicked him so he would stay there. "Woohoo! We did it…" Terra shouted in glee before her voice trailed off.

"Raven?" she gasped, backing away. Raven fell from the sky, losing her demon form as she landed in the middle of the group, exhausted and blood spilling from cuts on her arms and one large gash on her right leg.

"Raven!" Everyone cried, running towards the girl and bending over her except Terra who stayed a few steps away.

"She's really hurt. Cyborg, take her to the car." Robin ordered as Cyborg gently picked up his friend who whimpered in pain.

Beastboy flinched, "Is she going to be okay?" he almost shouted and Terra put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine," she said almost nonchalantly.

"Beastboy, Terra, you help me tie the HIVE and Starfire, help Cyborg," Robin commanded, running to hog-tie up the dizzy enemy.

The job got done quickly, and Robin jumped onto his R cycle, "Terra, you're with me," he informed the girl. Terra shrugged and hopped onto the back. Starfire and Beastboy were at the back of Cyborg's 'baby' and Raven lay injured between them.

"Shh, Raven, shh," Starfire comforted, tears streaking her tan face. It was almost as if she was comforting herself more than her injured friend. Beastboy's face was hard and he gently squeezed Raven's hand as Cyborg drove as fast as he could back to the tower.

* * *

 _ **Soooo what'd you think? I can't really explain the fight scene too well, sorry!**_

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	3. Very Determined

Raven lay in the infirmary with her friends surrounding her. She was very weak and could hardly move or speak without hurting herself.

She a large gash on her right leg which was covered in bandages, her stomach was also wrapped tightly with gauge because of the punch Mammoth had landed there, and she also had several bruises and scars on her arm which were healing very quickly.

Robin and Starfire sat together on chair's at Raven's right. Robin had an arm around his girlfriend who was trembling a little. Terra was leaning coolly against the wall. Cyborg was on Raven's right, wiping her arm with antiseptic. Beastboy was leaning above her, hold her arm still as she flinched several times when the antiseptic touched her.

"Come on, Rae," Beastboy encouraged, as Raven shut her eyes tightly in pain.

Cyborg finished wiping and let out a sigh of relief, "There, Raven. It's done," he said, smiling encouragingly at the girl.

Raven opened her eyes and looked up to see Beastboy moving away and sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Thanks, Cyborg." Raven croaked, turning her head at the metal man. She lightly grunted in pain before sinking down into the pillow again.

Cyborg nodded as Robin got up and looked at Raven, then at the rest of his team. "Come on, let's go outside, Raven needs to rest." Robin said, moving towards the door with Starfire and Cyborg close behind.

Robin nodded at Beastboy once before leaving the room. Terra walked out of the room but turned around to look at Beastboy.

"Coming?" she asked, wondering why Beastboy suddenly felt so much affection towards Raven.

Beastboy looked up at her, "I'm coming Terra, give me a minute, okay?" he said in a dismissive way. Terra smiled and nodded then left the room, the door closing behind her. As soon as she was outside, the smile vanished and a frown came in it's place. She stalked down the hall to her room, cursing under her breath.

Beastboy bent over Raven again, "Rae, you feeling okay?" he asked gently, smiling for Raven's sake. Raven looked up at him and managed to make a small smile on her face, despite the pain.

"Yeah, better." She whispered because she couldn't manage anything more. Beastboy's face relaxed as he reached out a squeezed her hand lightly, smiling.

"Great. You don't know how worried I…we were about you," he said, getting up to leave. "You'll be okay right?" he asked the girl.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes as Beastboy walked to the door, "You need anything, Rae?" he asked, turning around to face the bed, only to see a sleeping girl on the bed.

He grinned despite himself and jogged to her side and tucked a blanket around her thin sleeping figure. "Night, Raven." He whispered, only to hear a soft snore in reply.

He grinned again and left the room then checked his watch, "Well, afternoon." He said, shrugging as he made his way to the lounge.

* * *

 **IN THE LOUNGE**

Beastboy walked into the lounge with happy steps. Starfire was quietly watching Robin and Cyborg play video games, both of them shouting at the top of their voices.

She turned around, noticing the changeling's presence, "Hello, friend Beastboy," she greeted with a smile, "How is friend Raven?" she asked, flying up from the couch and standing in front of him.

"Asleep," Beastboy replied with a grin.

Starfire let out a sigh of relief, "That is wonderful to hear. I am going to my room, Robin and Cyborg are very loud when they are playing the 'games with videos,'" she said, putting her fingers in her ears and flying out of the room.

"Aw man!" Cyborg exclaimed as Robin jumped up, "You won! Again," Cyborg complained, as Robin grinned.

"I wanna play too," Beastboy shouted, running and jumping onto the couch between Robin and Cyborg.

"Is Raven okay?" Robin asked, turning to Beastboy with a grave expression as Cyborg mirrored the look.

"She's okay," Beastboy replied with a shrug, "And she's asleep," he added, grabbing a controller.

Robin's and Cyborg's faces relaxed, "That's great man," Cyborg commented and Robin nodded.

"Yeah that is great. Hey, did you guys see how Raven controlled her demon form?" Robin asked, his face turning surprised.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other, "Yeah man," Cyborg said, nodding vigorously, "How did she do that?" Beastboy almost whispered.

Robin and Cyborg shrugged. "Come on dudes, let's play. I have to beat you guys," Beastboy said, grinning.

Robin nodded, excepting the challenge. Cyborg rolled his eyes, "You wish grass stain," he taunted, grinning.

* * *

 **In Terra's Room**

"Beastboy looked so worried about her," Terra mumbled, stomping around her room.

"He was _so_ worried in the car and was helping Cyborg heal her up," she continued, scowling.

'I'm going to make sure Beastboy stays mine,' Terra thought, very determined.


	4. Dinner

Raven groaned a little as she pushed herself up on the hospital bed.

"Where am..?" Raven muttered, moving herself so her legs dangled off the bed, 'Oh I remember,' she thought, slowly getting to her feet because she was too tired to fly. She looked around and found her cape and shoes on the bedside.

She slipped them on and hobbled to the door. It opened automatically and she carefully walked out and into the dark and cold hallway.

"I'm so hungry," she muttered, walking along the corridor to the common room.

* * *

 **IN THE LOUNGE**

"Come on everybady," Cyborg called in his usual slang way, motioning everybody to the table for dinner. Starfire, Robin, Beastboy and Terra almost ran to the table, all very hungry.

"This smells delicious," Robin commented, pulling a chair out and sitting down. Starfire took a deep breath and seated herself, wiggling around until she was comfortable. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and sprinted to the table, hopping onto a chair. Terra frowned. Usually, Beastboy would pull a chair out for her and push her in once she was seated.

"You okay, Terra?" Cyborg asked, quirking an eyebrow and wondering why she was acting strange.

Terra quickly put a smile on her face and nodded, "Peachy, Cyborg,"

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, mirroring Cyborg's look. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just hungry," she lied taking a plate.

Everyone nodded and took a plate themselves, even though Beastboy still didn't believe her, "I wonder how friend Raven is," Starfire said thoughtfully as she drank her mustard. Beastboy's eyes widened in realization.

"Raven! She must be starving, I'll go give her some food," Beastboy exclaimed, hopping off the chair and started quickly making a plate for the empath.

At any other time, his teammates would have teased and annoyed him to no extent, but now they quietly nodded and continued eating dinner.

'I hope they stay this way,' Robin thought as he pushed some rice into his mouth.

'Yeah, man, do it,' Cyborg thought as he gulped down chicken.

'Yes, friend Beastboy' was the thought in Starfire's head as she politely drank water.

"I'm sure she's fine, why don't you eat first?" Terra suggested, trying to look happy and content. Beastboy frowned and looked at Terra, "No thanks, I'm sure she's hungry more than me," he said, smiling warily at the end.

Terra shrugged and ate some food, 'Ugh, _she_ gets all the attention now,' she thought angrily.

Beastboy grabbed the plate and almost ran outside with it, anxious to give it to Raven. Terra glared at her plate, hating the fact that he was so anxious about Raven.

Beastboy ran down the dark hallway to the infirmary. He took a turn and bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Ow," Raven groaned as she fell back onto the cold floor. "Raven?" Beastboy asked, putting the plate down and helping her up.

"Thanks," Raven muttered as Beastboy gave her his hand and easily pulled her up.

"Got you some dinner," Beastboy said, picking up the plate as they both walked to the common room. "Oh thanks, I was really hungry," Raven said, genuinely smiling at his action.

"Of course, dude. Feeling better?" he asked, noticing her slow pace. Raven looked up at him, "Much. But it's a little hard to walk," she admitted as the common room door opened.

Starfire immediately looked up, "Friend Raven!" she exclaimed happily.

Cyborg's face brightened, "How you doing, little lady?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked, a smile rising on his grim face.

Raven smiled, "Much better," she said as the two heroes walked to the table and Beastboy pulled out a chair for her.

Raven smiled thankfully as she sat down and Beastboy placed her already made plate in front of her, smiling nervously as he sat down in his own seat and started eating his salad.

Terra's eyes widened then narrowed until they were no more than slits when she saw Beastboy pulling a chair out for her enemy. She drank some water and slammed the glass on the table, making everyone jump and look up at her.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You okay Ter-"she asked.

"-I'm fine, Raven," Terra interrupted through gritted teeth.

Beastboy looked at her questioningly, "Are you sure?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I said I was fine," Terra replied stubbornly, then realized that they wouldn't give up, "Honest, just a little tired," she added, going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Sure," Raven said uncertainly. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire sat quietly, their heads moving to whoever was speaking.

Robin fake coughed, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone finished food and sat down on the couch or on the floor and broke into fun chat except Beastboy who was still eating and Raven who was quiet.

Beastboy gulped the rest of his salad down and got up from the table.

"Guess I'll hit the hay, see you tomorrow, dudes," He said yawning and stretching his arms.

"Whose turn is it for the dishes?" Cyborg asked suddenly as Beastboy was heading out of the room. Beastboy froze and turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"I dunno, Cy." Beastboy lied, his hands unnaturally clasped together.

Cyborg smirked, "Yeah, sure you don't man," he said, rolling his eyes.

Beastboy and Cyborg broke into their usual babble about who was going to wash the dishes. Raven's eyes twitched in annoyance as she listened.

"ENOUGH," she said as loud as she could manage in her state, " _I'll_ do the dishes. You guys have done a lot of work, and besides, it's better than your squawking," she scolded.

Cyborg and Beastboy froze and glanced at each other then back at Raven who walked carefully across the room and started piling the plates onto each other instead of using magic because she was still tired and couldn't do it yet.

Beastboy and Cyborg both immediately looked ashamed of themselves and ran to the table to help Raven.

"Don't worry, Rae. We'll do it." Beastboy said, grabbing the plates and putting in the sink.

"Yeah, why don't you sit down?" Cyborg suggested, quickly removing the remaining things off the table.

"Thanks, guys." Raven said appreciatively, turning around and going to the couch where the rest of the Titans watched with astonished faces.

When had Cyborg and Beastboy agreed to the dishes? And _together?_

 _"_ Wow," Robin mumbled, as Starfire nodded, "I do not ever remember this happening," Starfire stated, as they stared at Cyborg and Beastboy clean up.

"Yeah," Terra snorted with a scowl on her face which very quickly turned into a smile when the others looked at her questioningly.

"Hey guys, I need to talk about something," Robin stated, looking at each of his teammates, "About the mission," he added, all in leader mode now.

Beastboy and Cyborg nodded and walked towards the couch, leaning at the back as everyone listened to their leader speak.

"The mission today went very well, other than Raven's getting hurt," said Robin, glancing at Raven who slightly shook her head in acknowledgement.

"But I have a question for you, Raven. How did you control your demon form? You battled with it enough to knock the HIVE out but also enough to stay in control of it. How did you do it?" Robin asked, looking at Raven as the rest of the Titans did the same.

Raven frowned in thought, "I don't exactly know, but I just did. It felt like I had to give in to it, but I somehow had control." She said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked confused, "How, I mean _why_ did you think you needed to give in to it? I mean it was great but what was the need of giving in," Robin asked, putting the Titan's thoughts in words.

Raven's thoughtful frown softened as she slowly replied, "When I saw you guys getting hurt,"

The Titans' faces somewhat relaxed and curled into a small smile, "Raven… I don't know what to say," Robin said in a low tone, a smile on edges of his lips.

Raven turned and looked at each of her teammates, "You guys are more than just teammates or friends to me, just know that." She said before turning back to the leader, "Can I go?" she asked, a little yawn escaping lips.

Robin nodded, "Thanks for telling us this Raven." He said gratefully before adding, "You were great out there,"

Everyone nodded and smiled, except Terra who just nodded.

"You did great, little lady," Cyborg commented, getting up with a grin and passing Raven as he left the room.

"Yes friend Raven, that was truly magnificent," Starfire agreed as she and Robin left the room, holding hands.

"Dude, that was crazy awesome! Dunno how exactly you managed to control it but you are amazing," Beastboy said enthusiastically, standing in front of Raven. Raven smiled at his enthusiasm. He was always very expressive.

Terra rolled her eyes and nodded once at Raven before quickly walking out of the room.

"Thanks, Beastboy." Raven said, her eyes shining with happiness as the two heroes walked to their own rooms.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! But a warning, it's sweet and nice now, but let's see how it turns out in the end... Will Terra get really mad at Raven and Beastboy's closeness? Will Raven be jealous of Terra?**

 _ **Thefanster out!**_


	5. Ask Her That

The next morning, Terra walked into the lounge to find all the Titans already there, and on the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted, pulling out a seat and sitting down. She was followed by a chorus of, 'Good morning' and 'hello's.

Robin stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "Tonight, the Titans East will visit and stay over until next evening. This is a gathering to get to know the other Titans more and better." He announced before sitting down."Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, high fiving Beastboy.

"This is very joyous to hear," Starfire commented, looking over at Raven and Terra who shrugged.

"Yes, I look forward to it too," Robin agreed, picking up his spoon and finishing his cereal.

"We can have a barbecue," Cyborg shouted happily as he and Beastboy listed down the things they were going to do.

"Boys," Raven murmured, turning to Starfire and Terra who both nodded, "Right," they said in agreement, smiling a little and shaking their heads.

* * *

 **AT NIGHT (At the Roof)**

"Where are-"Beastboy complained, only to be interrupted by the door bell ringing. He sprang up from his chair and turned to the others. "I'll get it," he yelled, running down stairs.

The other Titans glanced at each other, "What was that?" Raven questioned in her monotone voice.

" _I'd_ know," Terra sneered at her, causing the Titans to look at her with confusion.

"Terra, what do you mean? You've been acting strange lately," Robin noted, his eyebrow raised at he questioned the girl.

Terra huffed and leaned back into her chair, rolling her eyes, "Nothing," she muttered, not looking at her leader.

Robin crossed his arms, "It's not 'nothing' and we need to know what's wrong," he said decidedly, looking at Cyborg and Starfire who nodded and Raven who merely looked at him.

Terra crossed her arms over her chest, "There's nothing wrong," she said defiantly, staring at Robin whose eyes narrowed.

Robin opened his mouth to say something when the Titans East appeared out of nowhere.

"Bumbles! Speedy! Aqualad! Two Ms!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping up and greeting everyone.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, "Bumbles?" she queried, as everyone snickered and Cyborg blushed and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted, breaking the awkward pause with a smile.

The Titans laughed and talked together before the girls moved to one side to talk, and the boy shouted and did all kinds of fun things which were weird for the girls.

Terra also had fun as the girls chatted away, though she did send an occasion glare when Raven wasn't looking, causing the others to look at her curiously.

"What's up with new girl?" Bumblebee whispered to Starfire who shrugged, and answered, "I do not know,"

"Come on, y'all!" Cyborg called, waving to the girls. He was setting up the table, and had placed plated of meat, and buns on it, along with many sauces. Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee flew to the tin man but Terra came slowly, with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey um, Cyborg? We'll eat in a bit but I need a word," Robin called, noticing Terra's posture and expression.

Cyborg nodded and put down his plate before walking towards Robin, "Yeah man, what's up?" he asked, the grin on his face fading when he saw Robin's troubled expression.

"Say that to Terra. What's going on with her?" Robin said, jerking his towards Terra who stood glaring at Raven and Beastboy.

"I don't know man. She's been giving Raven looks all night," Cyborg noted, a confused frown on his face as he talked to his leader.

"Yes, she has. I think since Raven got hurt. But it's ironic because she should be happy not angry since Raven just got better," Robin said slowly in a low voice.

"C'mon guys," Speedy called, pointing towards the food set on a bench near the edge of the roof.

"We're coming, man." Cyborg shouted back before turning to Robin who stood with his arms crossed.

"Just try to distract her until we figure out what's wrong," Robin ordered, as the two went to eat dinner.


	6. Teasing Cyborg

All the Titans gathered on a bench where they ate burgers and salad. They were all having a good time and it was a well needed fun for all of them. Cyborg gulped down a burger and was reaching out to make another.

Robin nudged Beastboy and Speedy who both sat next to him, whispering something in their ears.

"Soo, Cyborg, what was it you called Bumblebee when they arrived?" Robin began, a smirk appearing on his face.

Cyborg looked confused for a moment before his eyes turned wide and he choked on his burger, "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to cover up as everyone looked at him curiously.

Speedy grinned, "I'm sure you remember," he said, his eyebrow rose mockingly. Beastboy snickered uncontrollably from his seat on the bench as the girls looked confused.

"What is he talkin' about, Cyborg?" Bumblebee asked, unsure of where this was going but curious to find out.

"N-nothing, Bee, they're being stupid," Cyborg stammered, his face flushing lightly.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment before she understood what was going on and nudged Terra and Starfire who let out a small sigh of understanding.

Aqualad bent forward, " _That's_ not what you called her," he whistled, his mouth curling into an annoying grin.

Bumblebee frowned, "What on earth is goin' on?" she asked, her hands on her waist as she looked questioningly at each of the Titans.

Cyborg gulped, "I just called her 'Bumbles', no biggie," he said, trying to keep his voice from faltering.

The snickers grew louder as Bumblebee blushed in understanding, "I like it," she said finally, avoiding eye contact with Cyborg.

A loud ring of 'Aww' and 'Ooh' rang, making the two heroes blush and wish they could vanish into thin air.

Robin, after noticing Cyborg's awkward position, quickly changed the subject, not wanting the tin man to kill him after the Titans East left. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "This was really fun and I think we should have more of these gatherings," he began and was followed by nods, "They not only are fun, but make us stronger as a team and I for one, want more of these meet ups," Robin finished, sitting down again and nodding in leader mode.

This was followed by lively chatters and agreements about gathering again. The girls on one side, talked about things they could do together. The boys teased Cyborg about Bumblebee or 'Bumbles' as they called it, and started shouting things about video games.

"How's the leg, Raven?" Aqualad asked suddenly, causing everyone to glance at him.

Raven smiled a little, "It's okay, much better," she told him, shrugging.

Aqualad nodded in satisfaction and started telling the empath all about how things were in Atlantis. Terra took this chance and moved closer to Beastboy, smiling at him. At first, he raised an eyebrow at her sudden affection but grinned back at her.

"We should be going now," Bumblebee announced after dinner, looking at her team in a fun, authoritative way.

Speedy shrugged and got up, walking towards his leader. Aqualad smiled at Raven and gave her a small wave before joining his team. Mas and Menos appeared out of nowhere, screaming things in Spanish.

"Bye guys," Robin said, giving Bumblebee a small salute with two fingers, causing her to roll her eyes at his behavior but smile as well.

"This has been most joyous, friends," Starfire commented, walking over to Robin and smiling as the Titans East left the roof.


	7. Triumphant Terra

Terra woke up the next morning, determined to get Raven away from Beastboy, _her_ Beastboy. It was 9 in the morning, meaning the green boy would still be asleep, snoring at the top of his voice.

Terra quickly dressed and headed out into the hallway. The sun was shining brightly as the door of the common room slid open.

Starfire was helping Robin cook breakfast, Cyborg was gulping down eggs and bacon, and Raven was on the table, reading a book.

"Good morning," Terra greeted with a smile, looking at each of her friends. Everyone looked up at her, a smile rising to their lips but not their eyes.

"Morning, little lady," Cyborg replied in his usual way, looking at Terra with a brotherly smile.

"It is a very good morning," Starfire said thoughtfully, raising a general smile from everyone at her peculiar language.

Terra rolled her eyes good naturedly at Starfire, walking a few steps closer into the room when suddenly a gloved hand clasped her mouth and pulled her into the hall.

"Mmmph," she growled, wiggling around, trying to break free.

She heard a chuckle behind her when she turned around and saw Beastboy's amused face looking down at her. The boy presently let her go, and she glared at him, despite the grin that had managed to make way on her mouth.

"Beastboy!" she exclaimed, slapping his shoulder lightly, causing him to chuckle all the more.

"What? Just playing around," Beastboy replied with a shrug and a grin, his green eyes shining in merriment.

Terra couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at his behavior, "Whatever," she mumbled, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Besides, you looked kinda sad these days, what's up dude?" Beastboy added, curiously and worriedly at the same time.

Terra frowned, "Nothing," she lied, shrugging as she forced a grin.

Beastboy scrunched his eyebrows together, "Are you sure?" he asked gently, making Terra want to tell him everything.

Terra sighed, "After I came back, you and I seem very apart, which is weird because we were so close before," she almost whispered, her face sad.

Beastboy's eyes went round, "What made you think that?" he asked, tilting his head sideways to listen closely.

"It just seemed like that," Terra replied, but in her mind she wanted to say, 'You and Raven,' but she didn't because she didn't want to put the possibility of her in Beastboy's mind.

"Well it's not like that," Beastboy reassured her, "Tell you what, how about we go have some pizza for lunch?" he suggested, smiling at Terra.

Terra's face brightened immediately, "That'll be great," she said softly, a smile appearing on her face.

Beastboy grinned, "2 o'clock then?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes.

Terra nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the lounge door opened and Raven stepped out.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked, her eyebrows rose, "Robin sent me to see what happened," she added, looking from Beastboy to Terra.

"No, Rae, nothing's wrong," Beastboy reassured, putting an arm around Terra whose eyes gleamed with surprise and happiness.

Raven nodded and passed them, saying something about meditating.

After she disappeared around the corner, Beastboy frowned to himself; he thought he saw Raven's eyes flash with sadness and…jealousy for a second before she turned away. But she couldn't be, could she?

"Beastboy, are you okay?" Terra asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Beastboy quickly shook his head, "Y-yeah, totally. Come on, let's go," he said hurriedly, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at him, then shrug and follow him into the lounge.

Raven flew quickly to her room and closed the door, hugging her book tightly.

 _'Just when Beastboy and I were getting closer, that.. WITCH had to come and ruin it,'_ Raven thought sadly and angrily.

 _'Who am I kidding? We couldn't be getting closer; I can't love or be loved. He deserves someone better,'_ Raven sighed as she sat down on her bed with a thump.

"I can't and _won't_ let this get to me," she told herself, looking out of her window. She could see the waves rippling onto the soft white sand.

"Maybe I'll go outside," she said, putting her book on her bed and leaving her room. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the common room.

She took a deep breath and went in. Without looking at anyone else, she opened the cupboard and got a cup.

"Hey, Raven," Cyborg said with a grin.

Raven grimaced and turned around with a forced smile, "Hey, Cyborg," she replied, looking at the metal man.

Cyborg looked at her questioningly, as if mentally asking her if anything was wrong. Raven didn't say anything but made herself some herbal tea and quietly left the room.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg glanced at each other in confusion, looking after the empath who disappeared, almost as soon as she came in.

"What just happened?" Robin asked in a low voice from his spot on the couch as he glanced at Terra and Beastboy who were sitting together, on the table.

"I do not know," Starfire whispered back, very confused as she looked at the door quietly.

Cyborg frowned, "I do," he growled in a low voice, jerking his head towards Terra who was giggling at a joke Beastboy made.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "This is bad," he said, glaring at Terra from behind his mask.

"Damn right it is," Cyborg agreed, crossing his arms and looking away from the girl.

Starfire sighed, "I am going to friend Raven," she told her friends, getting up from the couch and walking towards the door with a worried expression.

"Star, wait! Maybe she wants to be alone right now," Robin called, accidentally getting Beastboy's attention.

"Who wants to be alone?" Beastboy asked, turning to his leader with a confused expression.

Starfire's eyes turned round and she watched whoever was speaking.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Never mind, you'd know if-"he started saying but Cyborg cut in,

"If you paid more attention," he said, throwing a glare to his best friend and powerwalking out of the room.

Robin didn't say anything but followed Cyborg and Starfire out of the room, leaving a confused Beastboy alone with a triumphant Terra.


	8. Robin's Talk

Raven walked out into the bright morning, her cape flowing behind her as she went down the stone path. She smiled and breathed the fresh air. After walking around for five minutes, she found a comfortable spot on the sand where she dropped down and sipped her tea.

She could huge waves become smaller and smaller until they slowly rippled onto the sand near her. Reaching out a hand, she felt the cool water on her fingertips.

Raven sighed and lay down on her back, letting the sun soak her.

'Maybe I'm not meant to have anyone, after all, I am a demon,' Raven thought, frowning a little, 'That's enough, if I don't have anyone, I don't have anyone. I don't need to make a fuss over this. It's not like me,' Raven scolded herself.

Raven sighed again and dug her hand in the warm sand, "I just need to relax and forget about this for a while," she said to herself, staring out into the blue sea.

The Titans never really did go to the beach often and Raven wondered why she never thought about coming here before. She always used to retire to the roof when she needed to be alone. Now, she could come here. It was peaceful and quiet with occasional chirps from birds that were passing.

Raven watched the far away tides grow bigger until they reached the shallow side and get smaller and ripple onto the soft sand. She felt her eyes droop and she leaned into the white sand, lying on her side and lightly pushing her hands into the warm sand. Raven was so comfortable that without knowing it, she fell asleep. The sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the sand didn't waken her, nor did the seagulls' squawking a few feet ago from her.

Raven was so fast asleep in fact, that she didn't notice Robin come out of the tower and sit down next to her.

Robin was troubled, this thing going on between his three teammates was bad. Before Terra came, everything was okay. In fact, it was better than okay. Beastboy was usually the only one who could get Raven out of her room and her loneliness. Now he was busy with Terra. True, Raven was outside and she stayed outside mostly she wasn't happy.

Robin was close to Raven in a way, and he understood her almost as well as she did herself. After all, she was like him. They both had dark pasts and were secretive in a way. Raven had helped him in asking Starfire out and she was like a sister to him.

She had been inside his head and knew how he felt, how he was, _who_ he was, and many other things about him that he rarely told anyone.

He hoped nothing would happen to his team because of Terra. He regretted agreeing to let the girl join again. She was trustworthy and she helped a lot with the Titans, that part of her was very useful. Now, it wasn't trust he was worried about, it was her taking Beastboy away from Raven.

"Hey, Raven," he said in a low voice, lightly shaking the girl, causing her to open her eyes and slowly get up.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah," Robin replied with a soft chuckle, seeing Raven disheveled was funny because she was always ready and he hadn't ever seen her like this.

"Ugh, why is my head hurting so much?" Raven muttered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight.

"Do you want to go inside?" Robin suggested, "You can have some medicine," he offered, preparing to get on his feet.

"I'd rather stay here," Raven said quickly, not wanting to go inside and see her lovesick friends.

Robin sat down again, nodding at Raven, "Why?" he asked, even though he clearly knew why she didn't want to go in, being a good at understanding how people felt.

Raven didn't reply but pulled her knees close to her chest. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, Raven,"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, trying to act causal and calm.

Robin shook his head lightly, "Raven you've been in my head. We share a special connection now, I know how you feel. I'm really sorry,"

Raven sighed, "You shouldn't be. It's his choice, he wants to be with her and I'm okay with it. Why would I even care?"

"Raven," Robin said, sighing, "You _do_ care, as much as you say you don't, you do care,"

Raven looked away from her leader, "Maybe I do, but I'm not ruining their happiness just because of some stupid thing you call a crush," she said firmly, getting to her feet and giving Robin and hand which he accepted and hoisted himself up.

"Alright, but remember Raven, if you _ever_ need anyone to talk to, we're here for you," he told her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Robin. For the offer… and for talking to me," Raven said gratefully, a smile playing on her lips.

Robin reached out and gave his friend a quick hug as they stepped into the tower. The two teammates walked together in the empty corridor.

"What's the time?" Raven asked suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

"Almost 2, why?" Robin answered, crossing his arms and looking down at Raven.

Raven swallowed but replied in an even tone, "For the date,"

Robin frowned, "Who's date? Me and Star aren't going anywhere. No one else could…unless?" Robin didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah, their date," Raven said a little gravely, as if she heard his thoughts.

Robin's frown increased, "Let's just go eat lunch, okay?" he offered, hoping Raven wouldn't decline.

"Sure, "The empath replied, starting to walk again, "Aren't you coming?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

Robin quickly shook his head, "Y-yeah, let's go,"

Raven started quietly walking again, leaving Robin to his thoughts.

' _No wonder she was sad. That idiot already asked Terra out. I hope Raven can hold up,'_ Robin thought as the two entered the common room.

Cyborg was teaching Starfire how to cook, and the two were busy over the stove, making lunch. As the two came in, Starfire looked up, smiling, "Hello friends, Cyborg has been teaching me how to do the making of food. It is most glorious, would you like to join us?" she asked.

Robin shook his head, "No thanks, Star," he glanced over at Cyborg who was leaning against the counter, panting. He threw thumbs up sign to him, grinning. Teaching Starfire was hard and he was surprised that Cyborg hadn't passed out yet.

Raven didn't say anything but with a forced smile, she made her way to the couch and sat down, burying her nose in a book.

"Hey Star, watch this and make sure it doesn't burn," Cyborg instructed the girl, pointing at the beef they were cooking. Starfire nodded and bent over the pot, mixing it. Cyborg walked over to Robin and started talking to him in a low voice.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at his leader, a serious look on his face. Robin started telling him how he found Raven on the beach, asleep. At that, Cyborg chuckled and nodded Robin to continue.

"Well, we talked and she isn't in a good state," Robin said, glancing over at the empath who he was sure had listened to everything Robin said. The boy made sure not to tell anything too private or Raven would have his head.

"…Oh, and Beastboy apparently asked Terra out," Robin finished, frowning darkly.

Cyborg's eyes widened, "HE WHAT?!" he shouted, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Who did what?" Terra asked, coming into the room with Beastboy who grinned.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed, "Never mind," he almost sneered at Terra, causing the girl to look confused and glance at Beastboy with large eyes.

"Dude, what's up with the attitude?" Beastboy asked, backing Terra up.

Robin sighed, "Nothing, let's just have lunch," he said, walking to the table as Starfire placed a pot of steaming vegetables and meat on it.

Raven got up and silently walked to the table, pulling a chair out carefully so she didn't get hurt.

Robin handed the empath a plate with an encouraging smile, he wished he could do something to make her feel better.

"Where are you two going?" Starfire asked, sitting down with a smile. The tamaranian didn't know about the date so she innocently asked.

"We're going on a date," Terra exclaimed, grabbing Beastboy's hand, smiling flirtatiously.

Raven flinched at the word 'date' and looked at the two heroes. Beastboy thought he saw betrayal flash in her eyes before she went back to eating her lunch without a word. He suddenly felt guilty for holding Terra's hand but he didn't do anything about it.

"Y-yeah… Let's go, Terra," Beastboy said to Terra, his eyes still on Raven who didn't look up.

"Sure, bye!" Terra replied, heading out of the door.

"Bye guys," Beastboy said, trying his best to get Raven to look at him once. Everyone waved warily and Raven looked up with a forced smile which didn't get past Beastboy.

"Raven is something-"Beastboy started asking but got cut off by Terra grabbing his hand, "Let's go, Beastboy," she said in a lovesick voice.

Beastboy nodded and followed her out of the common room.

As soon as the two left, Raven let out a small sigh. She had always like Beastboy and now he asked Terra out.

"Come on you guys, let's do something," Cyborg suggested, breaking the silence.

Starfire put a hand on Raven's knee, "What should we do, friend Cyborg?" she asked, smiling at her metallic friend.

"We could go to the park," Robin said slowly, his eyes leaving Raven and going to his eager girlfriend.

"Raven do you want to g-"Cyborg began, but Raven cut in.

"Sure, that sounds awesome," she said, a smile playing on her lips as she got up from the table and started gathering the dirty plates.

"Great, everyone meets back here at 4," Robin told his friends, wiping his mouth with a napkin and clearing away the food.

* * *

 **AFTER TWO HOURS (4 o'clock)**

"Guys, you ready?" Robin asked, turning to Cyborg and Starfire who came out of the door together. They were outside and Cyborg's 'baby' was waiting for them.

"I am," Starfire replied, putting a hand on her waist, her green eyes shining.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked, looking around for the empath.

"I'll go get her," Cyborg said, turning around to go back in when he let out a gasp.

"Friend Raven, you look the nice," Starfire commented, flying forward and delivering one of her infamous breath taking hugs.

"Th-thanks, Star," Raven croaked, pulling away from the alien. She was wearing a crop top and blue jeans with sneakers, instead of her usual outfit.

"Cmon, guys!" Cyborg exclaimed, running to the car and hopping into the front seat.

* * *

 ** _Soo, whatcha think? Tell me so I can make more! I have another BBRae fic called 'Beastboy's Outburst' so be sure to check it out!_**

 ** _Thefanster out_**


	9. Silent Tears

Raven stepped out of the car and a huge breeze made her purple hair fly and land in a messy style. She groaned and smoothed it back with her hand, causing the boys to chuckle.

"Nice hair, Raven," Cyborg teased, grinning at her. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself.

They walked in and breathed the cool air. Robin held his arm out to Starfire who took it with a smile, "We're going there," he told Raven and Cyborg, pointing to a path which lead to a large and beautiful flower garden.

Raven smiled at them, "See you," she said absentmindedly, walking through the short grass and sitting down under a big shady tree with her book.

Cyborg followed her, "You okay, Rae?" he asked, dropping down next to her.

Raven looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile.

Cyborg frowned a little, "Are you sure?" he said, "You want to talk about something?" he asked in a brotherly way.

Raven smiled genuinely, she could count on her teammates – friends anytime. She was glad they were here for her because no one ever really was, "Yeah, totally," she told him, her violet eyes glowing.

Cyborg nodded and got up again, "K, Raven," he began, "Just know I'm here if you want to talk,"

Raven nodded and went back to her book. She had been wanting to read it for a long time, but a lot was on the empath's mind.

"Maybe it is best if they're together," she said to herself, pondering over the events which were going on, "At least he'll be happy with her,"

Raven sighed a little, "Yeah… I'm _me_ and mean to him… he deserves better," she paused a moment to look up at two birds sitting together on a branch.

From a distance she could see Robin and Starfire peacefully strolling around, laughing and giggling. Raven got up a dropped her book, she jogged over to the path and started running as fast as she could.

She never really ran too much because she always preferred flying. A lot of thoughts were passing her mind as she ran through the flower garden and out into the grassy area where kids were playing.

Raven shook her head, letting the air run through it, "Ah screw my life," she muttered, her eyes turning wild as she ran faster than ever. When she stopped, it was when she was completely tired. She put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Yo, Raven!" A voice called behind her. She turned around to see Cyborg, Robin and Starfire running towards her.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed as soon as they stopped in front of their friend, "Let us play an earthly game called 'the tag',"

Robin, Cyborg and Raven exchanged glances. They didn't have the heart to tell Starfire it was for kids –which they were but they didn't act like it- so they nodded uncertainly.

"Sure?" Raven said finally, breaking the weird silence, "Let's…er play," Cyborg added.  
Robin shrugged, "I'm it,"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Robin began to count, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Raven scrambled away, trying to catch her breath. Starfire and Cyborg started running away from Robin.

"3, 2, 1. Go!" Robin finished, darting towards Raven who was the closest to him, being a little tired from her long run.

Raven's eyes turned wide as she ran towards a tree, Robin close on her heels. Her hair flew up in every direction possible as she climbed up, only to be plucked down again by Robin who smirked, "You're it," he said and somersaulted away.

Raven groaned and ran after him, but he was already too far to catch. She suddenly turned around and darted towards Starfire. The Tameranian girl squealed and quickly ran away.

The game continued for a few rounds until everyone was tired. They all sat down together, panting and grinning.

"Good… game," Starfire said between huge breaths. Robin and Cyborg only nodded, too tired to say anything.

They lay down on their backs and watched birds passing near the clouds. Robin's arm was around Starfire who was smiling as she looked up at the sky.

Cyborg and Raven leaned against the trunk of the tree. Raven was silently watching a raven come slowly close to her. Birds always seemed to like the quiet girl. She was gentle with them, as weird as that sounded.

The bird carefully approached her, taking a few steps at a time. Raven watched it from the corner of her eye until it was barely a foot away from her. She lightly held out a hand and stroked it's black feathers. It stayed there, instead of flying away like her friends thought. They were secretly watching Raven stroke and pat the bird.

She turned to them, "Guys," she began, raising an eyebrow when she saw all of them try to act like they weren't watching, "Can we go home now?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes, I must go feed Silky," she said, starting to worry about her pet, just like the naïve girl would. And her friends all loved her for it.

Robin nodded, "Cy, you driving?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that Cyborg wouldn't trust his baby to anyone.

Raven chuckled lightly when Cyborg began protesting and scolding his leader that, "No one drives my baby except me!"

' _If Beastboy isn't here, Robin can take his plac- Ughh! Why am I thinking of the loser,'_ Raven thought, her eyes widening.

They got back into the car –Cyborg driving of course- and drove away back to Titans Tower. Raven silently watched the car pass shops, malls and their usual pizza place, while the rest of the team chatted away.

Presently they got home and Raven stepped out of the car and went inside, the others following her.

When Raven reached the common room, she saw two figures sitting close together on the large couch. Beastboy had an arm around Terra, as the two watched a movie which Terra _pretended_ to be scared of, just so Beastboy could "comfort" her.

Terra could see Raven come in with a little disgusted expression on her face when she saw them so close. Her lips had a little smirk on them as she decided to make Raven feel even worse.

Terra whimpered and acted scared all of a sudden, causing Beastboy to pull her closer and say, "You okay?"

"Get a room," Raven said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Beastboy and Terra turned around and looked at her, Beastboy's eyes blinking a couple of times when he saw what his teammate was wearing.

"Why?" Terra said slyly, "You're not _jealous_ are you?"

Just then, the others came into the room and silently took in what was happening.

Raven snorted, "Of what?" she asked.

"I think you know," Terra stated nonchalantly, looking at her nails with a bored expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven denied, gliding over to kitchen counter and taking out a cup.

"Me and Beastboy," Terra said coolly, causing Beastboy's eyebrows to fly up, and the rest of the team to inwardly groan.

"I'm not," Raven said through gritted teeth, turning around and filling her cup with hot water.

"Yeah you are,"

"I'm not! Would you shut up? This team would be better off if you never came!" Raven shouted suddenly, spinning around to look at Terra, anger in her eyes.

Terra acted hurt and sad, she looked at Beastboy, her eyes watering with fake tears.

"What's your deal, Raven?" Beastboy demanded, jumping off the couch and power-walking towards Raven, "You're so sour and mean,"

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were too shocked to say anything, so they simply watched the fight continue. Half knowing that if they interfered, it would be worse.

"I'm not," Raven said in a low voice, "I never even said anything,"

"Yes you did. Why can't you just stay out of our business and away from Terra," Beastboy argued, glaring down at Raven.

"I would if you guys didn't do it so publicly," Raven said, her eyes narrowing.

Beastboy suddenly remembered what Terra had said, It might have made sense and he wanted to know if Raven was jealous or not. He was half curious and half angry so he put his thoughts to the test, "You're jealous, aren't you,"

Raven looked away for a moment, "I'm not!" she lied, "Just..just go away, alright?! Go kiss your girlfriend for all I care,"

A gasp from Starfire made everyone look at her for a moment, then go back to their argument.

"I will!" Beastboy shouted, walking over to Terra and smashing his lips against hers. Terra smirked against his lips before melting into it.

"There," Beastboy exclaimed, slowly pulling away and turning around to look at Raven, but she was gone.

'Probably took the chance and got away,' he thought, before being pulled into another kiss by Terra.

'This went better than I thought,' Terra thought to herself, inwardly grinning and smirking all over.

Robin looked disapprovingly at the kissing couple, then spun on his heel and ran out of the room, chasing Raven, where ever she might have gone.

Raven silently watched as the boy of her dreams kissed another girl. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. Without saying a word, much less looking at anyone else, she ran out of the room, trying to swallow a lump in her throat which just wouldn't go down.

After running through a few corridors, not even caring where she went, she stopped at an empty room and went in.

Leaning against the wall of the room, she burst into silent tears. Raven wrapped her arms around herself and slid to the floor. She pulled her knees close to her chest and cried into them.

* * *

 **COMMON ROOM**

Robin ran out after Raven, leaving Cyborg and Starfire standing at the door, still confused but angry at Beastboy.

"Shall I go too?" Starfire asked in a low voice, turning to Cyborg with a troubled expression on her face.

"No, Star," Cyborg began slowly, "I'm sure Robin'll be able to… help Raven," he reassured his friend.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, you are right, friend Cyborg," she said, smiling determinedly, "I must go to my room and feed the Silky,"

Cyborg nodded, he knew why Starfire left. She wanted to get away from Terra and Beastboy, but was too polite to say so.

He followed her example and walked out after her, saying that he was going to the garage.

* * *

 **BACK TO ROBIN**

Robin ran through the halls, wondering where Raven could've gone. Where ever she went, she went fast.

He knew for starters that Raven wouldn't go to the roof in case someone saw her. She wouldn't go to her room because someone might come to talk to her.

He knew Titans Tower pretty well, almost as well as Cyborg, being the leader. He was passing some doors when he heard a sniffle coming from the storage room.

' _Raven!'_ he thought, quickly turning to that room and quietly, but stealthily going in.

He looked around and found Raven curled up around her knees, crying her heart out silently. Robin didn't bother saying anything, knowing words wouldn't and couldn't comfort her right now. Instead, he put his arms around her.

Raven jumped a little, not having seen the bird come into the room. She didn't pull away however, but lightly wrapped her arms around him too.

"Shhhh," Robin said softly, pulling away after a few minutes. Raven looked at him, wiping her tears away. Her sobs had ceased after a while but Robin had stayed and comforted the quiet girl.

"Look what you've done," Robin joked, pointing to the room and showing her broken pieces of glass. Raven laughed a little, it soon turned into a choke as she remembered the horrible scene of Beastboy kissing Terra.

"It's okay," Robin soothed, "He doesn't deserve your tears, right now,"

Raven sighed, "He doesn't know how much that hurt, either,"  
When she heard him say that he will kiss her, it felt like someone tore her heart apart, then stomped on it until it ached and hurt. It hurt even more when she saw him press his lips against her.

"I know, Raven," Robin said comfortingly, "Just stay strong, please,"

He gave her a quick hug, "Come on, let's go to your room," he started leading her out of the storage room, "I'll make sure no one disturbs you," he added.

"Thanks," Raven mumbled, feeling very grateful towards Robin.

When they reached her room and Raven went in, Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "You need anything," he said, then took out his communicator, "Just use this, if you don't want to come out,"

Raven reached out and gave Robin a grateful hug, surprising her leader at first.

"We're there for you, Rae," Robin told her, nodding once as the door slid close.

Raven walked a few steps and collapsed on her bed. It was hard for her, and she was still taking everything in.

She sniffed once, doing her best from letting tears fill her huge violet eyes. Beastboy had broken her heart and he didn't know it…

* * *

 _ **Aghhh, I'm going to kill you Beastboy! D'you guys agree? XD**_

 _ **More reviews = fast updates! Plus it really makes my day so tell me what you thought, please!**_

 _ **Thefanster out!**_


	10. Moving On

Back in the common room, Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on the table, their teeth gritted and hands clenched as they half glared at the couple.

They had come back after a little while, hoping to be there if Raven came, even though they knew Raven probably wouldn't. They knew Robin would, so they stayed, ready to get some details.

Beastboy and Terra were sitting on the couch together, Beastboy telling his new girlfriend all sorts of things and Terra giggling.

Starfire sighed, "I'm doing the hating of friend Beastboy at this moment," she said sadly, looking at Cyborg who sat opposite her.

He turned his head, his expression livid, "Tell me about it, Star," he muttered, the usual grin on his face was gone.

Robin suddenly entered the room, making Cyborg and Starfire immediately get up and walk to him.

"How's my little sister?" Cyborg asked, showing how much he cared about Raven in just a few words. Starfire nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, how is she?" she added, her hands clasped together.

Robin was very upset and angry, so he didn't bother in concealing his tone or his words, "She's in her room, and hopefully she'll be okay,"

This immediately caught Beastboy's attention, his pointy ears perked up and he listened to the conversation.

Robin only wanted this attention, and didn't plan in letting Beastboy know too much, half because he had to be loyal to Raven, and the other to make him both curious and worried.

"No one is to go to her unless I say so, got it?" Robin continued in his leader tone, earning nods from Starfire and Cyborg, "Except you too," Robin added in a low voice, "But please leave her alone for a while, she needs to be,"

Starfire's face brightened a little, as did Cyborg's.

"Why? What's wrong?" Beastboy demanded, making everyone turn to him. He turned into a cheetah and ran to the trio, turning back as soon as he reached them.

"You should know," Robin almost sneered, "But you're too caught up in something else," Cyborg added, walking away, closely followed by Robin.

Starfire didn't plan on roasting Beastboy, but she wasn't going to sympathize either. She simply gave him a look of sorrow and disappointment before going back to the table.

Beastboy was left standing there, now almost understanding what had happened. Normally he would have gone to Raven and apologized for being mean, but right now he felt as if he couldn't face her. And he could back that up because Robin said no one was to go to her.

'Besides,' he told himself, 'I have Terra,'

* * *

 **In Raven's room**

The empath sat on her bed, staring through her window. To another person it would seem as if she was just calm and cool, but inside Raven's head, it was like a battle.

"If Beastboy's happy, I should let him be and not try to pull him away," she pondered to herself, "I should move on,"

Raven knew she couldn't just 'move on' after this, but she was going to try. Even though the sight of Terra with Beastboy made her want to scream and cry at the same time.

She went to the bathroom, washing her face and glancing in the mirror to look at her bloodshot eyes. Raven bit her lip, "What am I coming to?" she murmured.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed, "What am I coming to?" she said again, more forcefully as she glared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not going to let this happen. Not because some stupid boy went to some o-other girl instead of me," she told herself firmly, "I'm moving on, and he better understand it,"

* * *

 ** _Uh oh! What's Raven planning to do? Is it just because she has to move on or because she wants revenge? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Reviews = faster updates! Seriously, more reviews makes me continue that fic before another, so review!_**

 ** _If you like Robstar, then check out my heartbreaking (or I hope ;). ) story by the name of 'I'm Sorry'!_**

]

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	11. Sudden Interest or a Plan?

Robin and Starfire were eating dinner, Beastboy had convinced Cyborg to play video games, and Terra was watching the very serious game of mega monkeys 4.

Raven stepped into the common room and suddenly all eyes were on her. She had her normal outfit on and the hood was surprisingly down, a shock to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg who had thought Raven might try to hide her face.

Her eyes weren't red, her face wasn't teary and she wasn't acting sad. Raven was being her usual self. The way she held herself shocked her friends who thought Raven wouldn't be like that for a little while, since she was hurt about what had happened a few hours ago.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked in monotone, after a few moments of being half stared at.

Robin and Cyborg quickly shook their heads, "Nothin, Rae," Cyborg said with a shrug, turning back to his game but not without giving Raven a knowing look which Robin also mirrored.

Starfire smiled, "Would you like to go meditate with me, friend Raven?" she asked, hoping to make her friend feel better and indeed Starfire knew how to do that. The girls had become very close and knew each other pretty well.

Raven bit her lip, "Umm, Star," she began slowly, "I'm a little tired. Can we do it tomorrow, please?" smiling half warily at the end, but there was happy look in her eyes when she saw the effort Starfire put into making her feel better.

Starfire smiled, "Yes, of course," she said, picking up her plate and putting it in the sink, "I believe I shall also go to the sleep,"

Robin stood up, "I'll walk you to your room," he offered, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Raven smiled, "They really do like each other," she said absent mindedly to herself, grabbing a glass and drinking water.

Cyborg got up with a yawn, "Well B," he began, smirking down at his green friend, "I'll beat you s'more some other day,"

Beastboy crossed his arms, "Whatever, Cy," he said, "You got lucky,"

This earned eye rolls from Raven and Terra at his childish ways over a game.

"Bye, Beastboy," Terra said, smiling coyly, "See you tomorrow,"

Beastboy grinned, "Bye! Watch me beat metal butt tomorrow,"

Terra laughed as she left the room, "Sure, but I'm sure it'll be you, Grass Stain," she said, "Like Cyborg calls you,"

Cyborg laughed as he made his way to the table.

"Hey, Raven," he called, "Can I talk to you?"

Raven nodded and walked over to the table, taking a seat opposite her friend, "Yeah?"

"How are you doing?" Cyborg asked in a low voice, looking at her with concern in his tone and face.

Raven smiled, "I'm good," she half lied. Because even though she said she'd move on, it still hurt.

Cybrog frowned slightly, "Okay," he began, "But if you need anyone-"

"-Yeah, I know," Raven interrupted, smiling, "You're there for me,"

Cyborg grinned, "Wow, maybe you really do know us well, despite how well we annoy you,"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I've been living with you knuckle heads for so long, _and_ I'm an empath," she began, "Plus, you've said that a lot of times," she added with a chuckle, Cyborg joining in.

"What are you guys talking bout?" Beastboy asked, walking over and jumping into a seat beside Cyborg.

"Never mind," Raven replied, her eyes narrowing a little.

Beastboy frowned, "Yeesh, what's up?" he said, "Wake up on the wrong side of bed, today?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "It's 10pm, idiot," she fired back, her voice still monotone.

Cyborg chuckled as he watched Beastboy continue, "Seriously, what's up? You're being so mean lately,"

All sense of joke left Raven at that moment, "I'm not mean," she said through gritted teeth, "Good night." Raven floated out of the room, without another look at Beastboy. As soon as she was gone, Cyborg smacked Beastboy's arm.

"Dude!"

"Don't 'dude' me, man," Cyborg said, "B, she wasn't being mean. You shouldn't have said that," he added warily.

Beastboy frowned, "Why?" he asked.

"Because she's under a lot of pressure as it is, okay?" Cyborg told him, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know what you – hey what _do_ you mean?"

Cyborg's face paled, "Never mind, just be nicer to her," he said dismissively, showing Beastboy he shouldn't ask more. He got up, "Anyway, prepare to get your butt kicked tomorrow!" he said, grinning as he left the room.

Beastboy was left alone on the table, thinking deeply about what had happened. Why was Raven 'under a lot of pressure'? Did he really insult her that bad?

"She seems different these days," he said to himself, "Sadder?"  
Beastboy may joke around a lot, but he wasn't dumb. He could clearly see Raven was acting different.

"Maybe I should have apologized about earlier, I wasn't exactly being very nice…" He said slowly, "Is that why Raven's not answering me properly?" Beastboy inwardly groaned, "Why do I even care? Okay, screw it, I'll just sleep on it,"

Little did Beastboy know, Raven already had her own plans and they didn't include Beastboy. She wasn't going to wait around for him to realize she was right for him, no, she was going to find someone else.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

Robin was typing away on his laptop, sitting on the table while Cyborg cooked, Starfire fed Silky and Raven read a book on the couch.

Terra and Beastboy still hadn't come in, probably because they were either asleep or about to come.

"Hey guys?"Robin began slowly, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen, "Just got a message from Titans East,"

Raven jumped up and flew towards the table, "Really?" she asked, looking a little excited. A little too excited for the normal Raven.

"Someone's in a good mood," Beastboy commented, coming into the room, Terra close behind. Raven didn't turn to look at him, but you could almost _hear_ her roll her eyes.

"What is it? I wanna know, Bumbl- uh I mean their friends and uh.. I want to know," Cyborg said, a flush rising to his face when his words slipped.

Everyone grinned at this, "We're invited there for a couple of days," Robin continued, "Bumblebee said they're this carnival or something like that,"

"Should we go?" Raven asked, "What about Jump City?"

Robin frowned, "I don't see why not. Nothing can happen in a few days and we need a break,"  
Raven smiled, "Sounds good,"

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything, thinking that it was good to let her have a nice mood after what had happened.

He turned to the rest of the team, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, man!"

"Dude, you don't even need to ask!"

"Sounds glorious,"

"Mmkay,"

Robin nodded, "Great, we're leaving at 2, be ready by then. I'll tell them we're coming,"

Raven smiled and went back to the couch, picking up her book that had fallen on the ground when she heard the news.

Cyborg went back to the stove, wondering why Raven was suddenly so happy. She never got too excited about anything, let alone the Titans East.

"I can sense confused thoughts, guys," she said, after being stared mentally again.

Everyone smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing," Robin said quickly, making Raven raise an eyebrow and go back to her book.

"I heard there's a pretty cool beach there," Raven said suddenly, making Cyborg nod furiously.

"There is, Rae," Cyborg began, "But why the sudden interest?"

"And _who_ told you?" Robin butted in, his curiosity taking over his leader mode. Raven blushed, making everyone even more curious.

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked, suddenly feeling a little protective but shaking it off, thinking it must be Bumblebee.

"Yes, friend Raven," Starfire added, "Who?"

Raven shrugged, "It was Aqualad," she said finally, "Why?"

"Juuuuuust curious," Cyborg said, snickering. Raven rolled her eyes and quickly slipped on her hood, covering her now pink cheeks.

* * *

 _ **Hiii! What did you think of the chapter? Just so you guys know, I'm going to do some MAJOR writing today. I'm planning to update at least 3 stories so check em out!**_

 ** _I'm excited and a little nervous because I usually only do one, but yeah, MAJOR! Stay tuned and until then..._**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	12. Interesting Trip

Raven was packing for the small vacation the titans were about to have. She sighed contentedly, dropping onto her bed.

She herself didn't know half of the reason she was so excited to go to the Titans East. It's not like she was very good friends with them or anything, right?

Maybe part of the reason was to see a certain Atlantian, who knows. Aqualad _had_ been flirting with her for a long time, but she always ignored it. Come to think of it, so did Speedy, that is when he wasn't busy flirting with his _hair_.

Before, she used to ignore it because she didn't really have much interest in him, and a little bit because she liked Beastboy. Her silent hopes of being with him were crushed when Terra came along again, so she didn't really try to do anything.

It was that, and the problem that she felt like _almost_ tearing up when she was in front of him. He had said things about her that she wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

So now she got her mind off Beastboy, and put it on the rest of the world. Raven actually never paid attention to her looks, even though she was really pretty. That was half of the reason boys liked her, but also because they knew that she may be quiet, but she was also sweet and caring inside.

"Raven!" Robin's voice came from behind her door. Raven jumped a little, "Come in!" she replied, sitting up and watching Robin enter.

"So I take it you like this visit?" he stated, sitting down next to her on the bed and looking straight into her violet eyes.

Raven shrugged, "I don't mind," she said coolly, controlling her blush which was about to rise at Robin's knowing voice.

The leader grinned, "Riiight," he began, a teasing look creeping up his face, "You 'don't mind'. I'm pretty sure you _like_ it,"

Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly, but Robin caught it. She blinked a couple of times, "Maybe I do like it, what're you getting at?" she asked, still keeping her cool, but Robin knew better than that.

Robin's grin grew wider, "You know what I'm 'getting at'," he quoted her.

Raven took an annoyed breath, though a very light breath crept up her cheeks, "Look, get to it,"

Robin nodded, "I just want to make sure you're okay," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven nodded him to continue, "And you seem to like.." Robin cleared his throat, "Aqualad,"

Raven's face turned red, "I don't!" she said quickly, a little too quick for Robin to believe her. She smiled sheepishly, "Okay, maybe I do,"

Robin grinned, "Knew it!"

Raven quickly held up a hand to silence him, "Not a word to anyone," she warned, "Besides, I'm not even sure. Kinda figuring it out,"

Robin nodded, "I won't," he promised, "Be a little careful though. I just want you to be happy,"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, blinking in amusement.

Robin chuckled sheepishly, "That came out wrong," he said, "But you get what I mean,"

Raven laughed, "Yeah," she replied, shaking her head in amusement, "But you _really_ need to work on your 'big brother talk',"

Robin shrugged, "I try," he joked, walking to the door. He turned around, "Almost time to leave," he told her, "Be out in thirty minutes,"

Raven nodded, "See you then," she muttered, turning back to packing. She quickly popped a few books into her bag, thinking that she'd read out at the beach sometime.

Raven glanced around, "Clothes, done. Books, done," she murmured, ticking off the things on her fingers.

She got up and looked out of her window where she could see Cyborg fixing a few last things in the car.

"Time to go,"

* * *

After a little while, the titans had hit the road. Robin and Cyborg were in the front seats. Terra, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire were at the back.

Terra was sitting against the left window, Beastboy was on her right, Starfire was in the middle and Raven was on the right window.

"Friends," Starfire's cheery voice began, "What are you most excited about when we get to our friends' place?"

"Hang out with Bee!" Cyborg said quickly, he turned as red as a beetroot and tried to cover up for himself, "Uhh, I mean… uhh," he stammered, looking embarrassed.

The other titans laughed at him, "We know how much you love Bumblebee, Cyborg," Robin teased.

"Yeah I do!" Cyborg said quickly again, not realizing that he had said it at all, "I mean, I dunno, maybe," he coughed again.

This rose another set of giggles and chuckles before the team relaxed again.

"I plan to do the 'hanging out' with friend Bumblebee, too," Starfire announced, suddenly hugging Raven, "And friend Raven will join us in the girl things, won't you friend Raven?"

Raven sat awkwardly while Starfire hugged her, "Uhh, I guess?"

Terra snuggled close to Beastboy, " _I'm_ going to do things with _my_ boyfriend," she said in an aggravating tone, at least it was so to the teammates, excluding Beastboy who thought it was sweet.

"I'm gonna like that," Beastboy replied, flirting with Terra.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Please do," she muttered under her breath.

"I guess I'm going to see how the team's doing," Robin said, cutting into the awkward silence. Everyone turned to Raven (Except Cyborg who was driving), wondering what she was going to say.

"Umm," Raven began uncertainly, "I guess I'll read, and um.. I don't know!"

Cyborg chuckled, "I'll help you," he teased, " _You_ little lady are going to go do things with your _boyfriend,"_

Raven's eyes widened and she turned slightly pink, but hid it by turning to the side.

Beastboy frowned, "Raven doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?" he almost demanded, inwardly hoping she didn't, for a reason he himself didn't know of.

Cyborg snickered, "Wouldn't you want to know," he said in a teasing voice, "Curious, B?"

Beastboy quickly put his hand up in surrender, "Me? Pah-lease, dude," he said, "I don't care a bit,"

Robin secretly grinned, as did Cyborg. The two glanced at each other, exchanging knowing looks. This was certainly going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

 ** _Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was really busy with other fics, and I'm a little worn out because I'm literally writing almost everyday. I love it, though ^^_**

 _ **I'm actually really proud of myself for writing this in such a short period of time, around half an hour. :)  
I REALLY hope you like it, and if you did, please leave a review because they really push me forward. **_

_**My goal is to get at least 20 reviews for this? Not aiming for too many (Prob cause it can't happen lol) but this is my goal for now! BTW I'm gonna be updating as much as possible these days! love you!**_

 _ **Thefanster out!**_


	13. Arrival at Titans East Tower

_**Hey hey! Here's the update you guys've been waiting for! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The ride to the Titans East was pretty quiet. Raven had fallen asleep, leaning on the window, and peacefully breathed against the glass.

Terra and Starfire were talking in low voices to each other. Robin was doing leader stuff on his laptop, and Cyborg was busy driving.

Beastboy was for once quiet. He kept thinking about Raven and Aqualad, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of both of them together, but didn't know why he felt that way.

He shouldn't care, right? But why did he?

This thought annoyed and puzzled the changeling, ' _I don't care,'_ he thought to himself, but then a picture of Aqualad's arm around Raven popped into his head again, and Beastboy cringed.

-v

"Raven, get up,"

Raven stirred uncomfortably, "Go away," she muttered, turning around in her sleep.

"Raven, we're here, get up,"

Raven shot up and hit something hard. She rubbed her forehead and saw Beastboy on the ground outside the car.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, her eyes widening.

"Remind me never to try waking you again," Beastboy groaned, pushing himself to his feet, "We're here, get up,"

Raven nodded and slid out of her seat, her cape falling out around her. She glanced around, "Where's everyone?" she asked Beastboy, shutting the door.

"They went inside," Beastboy replied, "I had to wake you up," he meant this as a joke, but Raven didn't understand.

"Oh, sorry," she said sarcastically, "Sorry for making you 'wake me up'," Raven walked forward, and Beastboy ran to catch up with her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, taking big steps to match her stride.

"Whatever," Raven muttered, "I'll just get out of your way," she added under her breath as the two of them walked into the elevator.

Beastboy and Raven both reached out to press the button, but pulled back quickly when they're hands brushed together.

Raven blushed, and Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before reaching out and pressing the button again.

When the two got upstairs, they walked through the halls in silence. The door of the lounge slid open, and Raven stepped in.

She was suddenly crushed by someone hugging the breath out of her, "You're here!" Bumblebee squealed, and Raven wrapped her arms around her friend, laughing at the sudden welcome.

Once Bumblebee let go of her, Raven noticed that it was pretty much the same as the tower back home.

Aqualad and Speedy advanced towards her, grins on they're faces. Beastboy's hands clenched into fists by themselves when he saw Speedy hold a hand out to greet Raven.

Raven's eyebrow quirked when she felt the load of emotions coming from Beastboy, but she didn't know why. She decided to make it worse for him, and instead of shaking Speedy's hand, she walked over and hugged him then Aqualad. They were short hugs, but torched Beastboy like the devil.

Behind these four, Cyborg's hand flew up to his mouth to hide his snickers. Beastboy shot a glare his way, and hopped onto the couch between Terra and Robin. Robin's lips were also twitching violently.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and swung an arm around Terra who smiled and snuggled into him. Cyborg's smirk disappeared, and he stopped himself from barfing at the horrible sight.

Raven pulled back from hugging Aqualad, a smile on her face as she looked up at him, "Here, I'll take you to your room, Ven," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Beastboy's hand tighten on Terra's shoulder, and his other hand dug into the couch. Aqualad called her 'Ven' and Raven didn't do _anything_? Rae was much better, but she still blew up at _him_ for calling her that.

"Beastboy? Are you okay?" Terra asked, looking up to see his stiff face. By now Cyborg, Robin, Speedy, Starfire, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos were watching them half curiously, half worriedly.

Starfire must've filled Bumblebee in about what had been going on lately since the two were good friends, because Bumblebee looked anxious about making this stop.

Starfire and Bumblebee exchanged glances, "Come on, friends," Starfire said, walking in front of the couch, "Let us go watch the sun do the setting at the roof,"

Cyborg stretched his arms, "Star, I'm tired," he yawned, "Let's go later,"

Bumblebee shot him a look, making him nod hastily, "Actually, yeah, let's go," he said quickly, "Come on, y'all,"

Robin's eyes darted from Starfire to Bumblebee, and he quickly understood what they were doing, "Coming, B?" he asked, following Starfire and Cyborg out of the room.

Beastboy glanced at Terra, "Eh, what the heck," he muttered, lightly grabbing her arm and walking out after Bumblebee and Speedy, the twins having already reached the roof top.

* * *

Aqualad led Raven through the dark hallway, "You know, your room is opposite mine, need anything, I'm here," he said in a cheesy tone.

Raven smiled uncertainly, "Thanks," she replied.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're really pretty?" Aqualad flirted, grinning at her.

Raven felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but it was hidden behind her hood, "Thanks," she muttered, walking into the room prepared for her and Starfire.

Aqualad lightly took her hand in his and kissed it, "See you later, Ven," he said, winking at her and walking away.

Yes, this trip was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 ** _I went through extreme torcher writing the Aqualad x Raven part. *Shudders*_**

 ** _Really hoped you guys liked it! Thanks a bunch for waiting so patiently (maybe not patient lol) for the next chap! I'll be updating soon, but not too quick because I'm going somewhere tomorrow._**

 ** _But, I will be editing these stories and making the grammar good, because some parts are...let's just say not so good._**

 ** _See ya soon,_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	14. The Beach, part one

**_Here's your update, y'all!_**

 ** _Guest (the last person who reviewed with that name): Yea_** ** _h, I know Raven wasn't very nice to Beastboy, but that was before. I'm going to be adding flashbacks of them having fun too. Also, don't worry, i'm not gonna make Terra the bad guy throughout the fic, at the end she'll be good. But everyone has to turn on her so it gives an effect. Thanks!_**

Superflavyne: **_Yasss! That's a good idea, kinda what I was doing before! Put BB on the line for Raven. More drama! XD_**

 ** _One more thing before you guys read. If you want a shoutout, simply say so in the reviews. I'd love to check out some of your stories n stuff too, if you like. For a shout out, say your name, and the book you want people to check out. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Nothing much had happened that night. After sunset, the team had gone back downstairs to have dinner and go to sleep.

Aqualad kept talking constantly to Raven, and Beastboy almost _glared_ at him from over his salad. Raven sometimes laughed lightly at his pathetic jokes, inwardly thinking that even Beastboy's jokes were better than his.

None the less, she was having a good time, and enjoyed talking to Aqualad and the other titans. Robin was silently observing the tense muscles in Beastboy's body, biting his lip and trying to keep a straight face, with a constant twitching of his lip.

It wasn't so easy for Cyborg to stay quiet, a snicker always escaped his mouth once in a while, and he tried to stop himself as best as he could, but it wasn't every day you saw Beastboy so angry. Robin sent him a look once, as if telling him to stop, but it was plain to Cyborg that the leader was as amused as he himself was.

For some reason, Raven had been very tired today, and she warily listened to her friends' chatter, before quickly eating her food and putting her empty plate in the sink.

"See you guys in the morning," she said sleepily, sending a light wave to the titans' way, before leaving the room, a small yawn escaping her lips.

* * *

The next morning, Raven got up very early and read for at least an hour before sunrise. When she finished her book, she slid of the comfortable bed and washed up, changed into a new cape, and neatly fixed her bed before leaving the room again.

It was pretty cold at the Titans East Tower, and she hugged her cape tightly around herself, a shiver escaping her lips as she walked down the empty hall.

"Tea? Tea? Tea?" Raven muttered, once she got to the lounge, rumbling through cupboards, looking for her essential morning item.

She finally found it, and made herself a cup of herbal tea just as Beastboy walked in, his hair a disheveled mess. He looked as if he hadn't slept much last night, which was weird because he _was_ Beastboy.

By this time, she'd lost most of her grudge against him, and had decided to be civil if he would.

"Morning," she greeted, since he didn't say anything, which was weird because he always made sure he got the first word.

She didn't receive a grin or smile, only a small nod before he plopped himself onto the couch, and stared at the TV in front of him.

Raven bit her lip, and continued sipping her tea, trying to ignore the empty feeling inside her when Beastboy hardly acknowledged her presence.

* * *

The titans had decided to go out to the beach in the afternoon. There had been a bustle in the tower while everyone got ready, laughing and talking.

Starfire, Terra and Bumblebee went as soon as they put their swimsuits on, giggling as the ran outside together. Robin and Speedy were talking as they followed the girls outside, probably about their hair since both of them were very careful about keeping it nice, tidy, and spiky.

Cyborg didn't want to go, and instead was watching TV inside with Mas y Menos, glaring at the twins when they snatched the remote the talked hard in Spanish.

In Raven's room, the girl looked frantically around her suitcase, "No, no, no," she muttered, "Where is it? I won't – can't wear that," she added, glaring at a bikini that Starfire has insisted she wore.

"I could've sworn I put it in here," Raven mumbled, looking around for her more sensible swimsuit.

"Oh screw it," she exclaimed, grabbing the bikini.

In a few minutes, Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She'd worn the bikini after all. It was a dark purple shaded tankini, and almost covered her as well as her usual outfit did, but the fact that it was called a 'bikini' really annoyed Raven.

She stuck her head out into the hallway, making sure no one was there. Then, quickly covering herself in her cape, she stepped out. When Raven rounded the corner, she bumped head first into someone.

"Watch where you're goi…." Beastboy's voice trailed off, and he raised an eyebrow at Raven when her cape flew up, and low and behold the bikini showed. He knew Raven wasn't into these sort of things, and it confused and amused him when she turned a fiery shade of red.

"Shut up," Raven muttered, walking out of his way and going to the elevator. Beastboy followed her, in his purple shorts and slippers.

The two were quiet as the lift went down. Raven kept her hand back and let Beastboy press the button, her cheeks turning redder in the remembrance of what had happened the last time they were together in the elevator.

Raven wasn't the only one who was feeling awkward. Even though Beastboy didn't show it, he was feeling very embarrassed around Raven at this moment, especially because of her 'choice' of clothing.

The two stepped out of the tower, and a warm breeze made Raven's purple hair fly, and her violet eyes sparkled.

"Which way?" Raven asked, after a few moemtns of being confused.

Beastboy pointed to the left, "It's on the other side," he replied, "That's the sandy area," he added as the two walked in that direction.

At a certain part, the path became suddenly narrow, and Beastboy accidentally brushed against Raven. She looked up at him, starting.

Beastboy didn't say anything, but walked in the front rapidly, just in time too because his face turned bright red.

"Woohoo! Look who joined the party," Bumblebee cheered once Raven and Beastboy reached their destination.

"Yeah, look who did," Aqualad added, his eyes sliding over Beastboy and landing on Raven, a grin rising to his face.

Raven gave him a small smile, and stepped onto the warm sand, taking a deep breath of the fresh air around them.

Beastboy's mouth twisted itself into a frown when Aqualad walked forward to greet Raven. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt his blood boil when he saw him look at Raven. Without another look at the two, he walked away to where Robin was sitting, leaving a confused Raven behind.

* * *

 ** _Part 2 should be coming soon, but I hafta update my other fics too, so stay tuned please! Thanks for the 20 reviews, even though some weren't very nice lol XD._**

 ** _See ya soon,_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	15. The Beach, part two

_**Hey ya! Sorry if this is a little boring... Hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, Beastboy," Robin said with a smile, but Beastboy didn't return it, he just plopped himself down on the sand, glaring at the sea ahead of him, "Beastboy? What's up?" Robin said, his smile turning into a confused frown.

"Nothing," Beastboy replied stoically.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm fine," Beastboy interrupted, making Robin's eyebrow quirk, "Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to snap, but really, I'm fine,"

This didn't seem to convince the sharp eyed leader a bit. Robin glanced back to where Beastboy had come from, and saw Raven laughing at some joke Aqualad had said. At once he understood what was going on.

' _So, Raven seriously is getting back at him, and it's sure as hell BB isn't taking this well,'_ Robin thought, inwardly chuckling at this drama.

To Beastboy, Robin said "Is this about.." his voice trailing off and he lightly jerked his head towards the pair.

"No," Beastboy denied, his face straight, and he didn't look at where Robin was pointing, "I don't care about them,"

Robin, even though the leader, had decided to have some fun with Beastboy, "Then how did you know _who_ I was talking about?" he smirked, "I could've easily meant Cyborg or Starfire,"

Beastboy's face paled, "I…uh…" he stammered, his head falling onto his knees that were pulled up close to his.

Robin thought he heard a little sigh escape Beastboy's lips before it got muffled. He stood up, and put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, "You know, BB," he began, all the teasing gone, "You brought this on yourself, but you can fix it,"

Beastboy opened his mouth to tell Robin that he didn't care, but Robin beat him to it, "Right after you're over your denial," Robin told him knowingly, giving him a look between serious and comforting before walking away to Starfire.

Beastboy bit his lip, maybe Robin was right, but he didn't care…right? His thoughts didn't go any further, because Terra came bouncing over, "Heyyy, Beastboy," she said, smiling flirtasously.

"Hey, Terra," Beastboy replied blankly, without his usual happy and enthusiastic reply.

Terra's face fell, "Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand to his chin to lift it up and make him look at her.

Beastboy sighed, "Terra I'm _fine_ ," he told her, not harshly, but tiredly.

Terra frowned, "I know what'll make you feel better," she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, "Come on!" she added, running with full force to the water, pulling Beastboy behind her.

The changeling's eyes widened, but didn't have any time to react because he was pulled into the cold water, and came out coughing and spluttering.

"Terra!" he exclaimed, glaring playfully at her laughing figure, as she stood in knee length, smirking at him.

"Oops, sorry," Terra said, very unapologetically, winking at Beastboy.

That did it, "You are so gonna get it!" Beastboy shouted, lunging at the giggling girl, but only falling into the water again.

"Oops, you missed," Terra laughed, earning an evil grin from Beastboy before he lunged for her again, smirking when he trapped her between an arm and leg.

On the sandy area, Raven was sitting with Bumblebee, chatting with the enthusiastic girl, "Yeah, I actually had to help Robin man up and tell Starfire that he liked…" Raven's voice trailed off when her gaze fell onto Terra and Beastboy, who were in an intense water fight, splashing at each other playfully.

Her face fell, and she sat there for a moment, without moving.

"Raven, are you…." Bumblebee's voice trailed off when she followed the direction of Raven's gaze, "oh," she said, putting a hand on Raven's knee, getting the empath out of her thoughts with a start, "It doesn't matter, don't let them put you down," Bumblebee told her comfortingly.

Raven nodded, "You're right.. where were we?" she asked, and the conversation began once again, but Bumblebee could clearly see Raven's mind was somewhere else.

After a while, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad joined Beastboy and Terra inside the water, and were in the middle of a very serious game of water-tag, as Starfire and Bumblebee were in a very serious convincing session with Raven.

"Come on, girl!" Bumblebee insisted, "You'll look great! You can't _not_ go in the water,"

"Yes, and you must take your cape off," Starfire added, "You cannot go to the water without wearing the 'bikini'. It is not right,"

Raven's face turned pink in embarrassment, "What's not 'right' is me wearing such a horrible thing," she said, "I am _not_ letting anyone see me in this,"

Bumblebee laughed outright, "You're so shy," she said, "It's not even a big deal, come on," Raven gave her a disbelieveing look, "Trust me, it'll be fine," she added, shrugging.

"Fine," Raven muttered, crossing her arms, causing Starfire to jump up in the air and say 'We have done it, our mission is complete,' and Bumblebee to nod approvingly.

"We're going in, you come, kay?" Bumblebee said, as Starfire grabbed her hand the two girls ran into the water.

Raven muttered something under her breath, as she slowly took off her cape, and put it on the ground. Her face burned in embarrassment and she stiffly went forward, and the waves rippled onto her feet.

"Just get in the water, and no one will see you," she told herself, gasping when the cold water came to her knees.

"Nice suit, Raven," Robin teased, giving her a brotherly grin. Raven rolled her eyes and shot him a glare, ignoring the looks she got from Speedy, and not looking at Aqualad as his eyes roamed over her in a perverted way.

Beastboy's eyes widened when he saw Raven, and her face turned even redder at his surprise. She looked so different without the cape. She looked…beautiful.

' _Ughhh! Did I just think that? Never, ever think that again, BB,'_ Beastboy told himself firmly, turning red at his own thoughts.

Raven shivered once as she went lower into the water which was now till her waist. It was cold, but very nice.

Smiling a smile that she hadn't..smiled for a long time, she lightly splashed around, her violet eyes dancing. **(A/N: LOL, too many 'smile' s? I was like what am I writing when I wrote th- dang it, I'm doing it again)**

"Hey, Raven," Robin shouted, "Heads up!" he splashed water at her, completely soaking her as she tried to shield herself from the water.

"Robin. I'm. Going. To. _Kill_. You," Raven muttered through gritted teeth, turning around stiffly to look at him.

Robin's eyes widened, "Uh oh," he muttered, just as water hit his face and Raven lunged at him.

* * *

Presently the water tag continued, and Terra was the it. She swam as fast as she could at Starfire, but the Tameranian saw her coming and quickly swam away, laughing.

Robin was behind Starfire, meaning both of them were too far away to get. Speedy had already left the water, and Aqualad would be too hard to get.

Suddenly spinning around, Terra went for Beastboy, who was caught by surprise and tried swimming away, desperately, but it didn't work.

"You're it, BB!" Terra exclaimed, quickly going away again.

Beastboy groaned, "Why me?" he cried, dramatically.

"Too bad you can't use your animal things," Aqualad teased, causing Robin to chuckle.

Beastboy lunged for him, but the Atlantian easily got away, spraying Beastboy on the face before he did. Robin was surprisingly good at swimming, because when Beastboy tried to get him, he got away pretty quick.

Beastboy saw Raven from the corner of his eye, and forgetting his current grudge against her, and going as fast he could towards her.

Raven let out a small squeal and glanced around quickly, finally deciding to go to the deeper end where Beastboy wouldn't be able to get her too easily.

She was wrong however, and as the water got higher, it got harder for her to swim because Raven never really swam too much. It wasn't hard for Beastboy, however, because he'd had a growth spurt and was taller than Raven now.

"Where ya going?" he teased, only a few yards away from her. Raven's eyes widened and she splashed a huge wave on him, before diving down in attempt to hide herself in the dark blue water.

Beastboy took a deep breath and dove in after her, his eyes stinging as he opened them and searched for his disappearing teammate.

Squinting, he saw a little movement a few feet away, and he grabbed at whatever he saw.

Raven's eyes widened when she felt his hand holding onto her's, and a blush creeped up to her cheeks as she went to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Got…you…Rae.." Beastboy said, his lungs begging for air as he burst out next to her. Raven suddenly became stiff. It was weird for her when he called her by the nickname she'd actually wished he'd call her now.

Her face fell in the remembrance of their fight, and she was quiet for a moment.

"Are you…okay?" Beastboy asked, almost sympathetically as he looked into her violet eyes which were shaking slightly.

Raven blinked, and nodded her head quickly, "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said hastily, "Let's..uh..go back now," she said motioning back to where their friends were, so far away.

Beastboy nodded, and watched her quickly swim away, wondering what happened, before he also took off after her.

* * *

After a little while, Robin said that he would go out now, something about helping Cyborg. Starfire followed him, a towel around her as the two left for the tower, hand in hand.

Aqualad and Speedy left pretty quickly too, leaving only Terra, Beastboy and Raven in the water.

"I'm going out now, Beastboy," Terra said with a smile, "Coming?"

Beastboy nodded, "Yeah, sure," he replied, returning her smile as he followed her out. Raven was slower, and she made sure Terra was already out, and Beastboy was also almost out before she went herself.

She hugged herself, shivering a little as she got out. Raven didn't really do cold, and this water was pretty much freezing to her.

Beastboy glanced behind his shoulder and saw her figure shaking slightly, "Should I get you a towel, Raven..?" he asked her, surprising himself and Raven at his offer.

"I-" Raven began, but stopped abruptly when Terra grabbed Beastboy's hand and pulled him out, leaving her alone.

Raven rolled her eyes, and stalked pass them to where her book and cape lay. After quickly wrapping the cape around herself, Raven picked up her book and began walking to the exit area which lead to the path.

Terra and Beastboy had gotten their stuff, and were ahead of her. Terra decided to make things worse for Raven, and put an arm around Beastboy's waist as the two walked together. Beastboy did the same, smiling at her, making Raven's nose twitch in disgust.

Terra tiptoed and gave Beastboy a kiss full on the mouth, making his eyes widen before he put his arms around her waist, turning to her fully and blocking Raven's path.

"Ahem," Raven cleared her throat, "Can I pass?"

Beastboy was about to pull away, but Terra put both hands on his face, kissing him passionately and making him forget that Raven was still there.

Feeling her stomach plummet, Raven squeezed herself threw the little gap that the pair had left, and went pass them without another word.

Beastboy felt her push through behind him, and pulled away from Terra, opening his mouth to apologize and move away when he saw that Raven was already gone.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Raven muttered under her breath as she went up the elevator, "I might as well. Yuck,"

* * *

 ** _Sooo, what do you think? Please review. Let's see if we can get...10 reviews for this chapter? Okay, that wouldn't ever happen lol... sadly.. ;)  
But maybe five? That would honestly make my day, and reviews ALWAYS make me happy! _**

**_Note to self: Stop being so weird and cheesy, lmao._**

 ** _Okay, so I sorta don't know how to make Raven forgive BB, and y'know..make them friends again? Please don't kill me. If you have ANY ideas, tell me. I literally don't know what to do next, and this story might as well get abandoned if I don't have any ideas. (not that it will, but might)_**

 ** _See ya soon..if I get any ideas..lol_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	16. Party?

_**Second chapter today, people! I'm on a ro-oll! I got six reviews, so I updated it even faster 'cause you guys just made me really happy! Yeah, I'm weird..and cheesy..**_

* * *

"Guys, there's this party downtown which we could go to," Bumblebee announced, "It's better than staying here, anyway,"

The titans were all lazing around in the common room, playing video games, eating food and basically doing nothing. **(A/N: The last one is my whole life's story)**

Beastboy was currently in a very intense video game with Cyborg and Aqualad, who sad to say was failing miserably. Robin was talking to Speedy about something, and Starfire, Terra and Bumblebee were chatting together.

Raven was sitting on a chair, her upper body spread lazily on the table as she aimlessly blew at a pencil, making it go forward, then come back. She wasn't in a mood of going anywhere, but was bored.

"That sounds most glorious," Starfire agreed happily, "Shall we go, friends?" she asked, smiling at everyone.

"Sure, Star," Beastboy and Cyborg replied, their eyes still glued to screen as he pressed buttons at a speed that would make Robin proud.

Speedy got up from the couch, patting his hair, "Whatever, let's go," he said, shrugging, "This will attract many girls, so why not show it off," he added, making a duck face in the mirror he was holding up.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his usual self-absorbed behavior.

"The day someone gets attracted to his hair is the day Beastboy becomes leader," Robin joked, earning laughter from everyone, and a few grumbles from Beastboy.

"Ha! Beat cha, grass stain," Cyborg exclaimed, grinning triumphantly at Beastboy.

"I got distracted," Beastboy denied, crossing his arms.

"Says the boy who lost three times in a row," Cyborg teased, smirking.

"Aw, my poor baby," Terra laughed, ruffling Beastboy's hair, "Someone have a pouty face?" she teased, jumping onto the couch next to him.

"Are we going or not?" Aqualad asked, looking at Robin and then the other titans.

"Yeah, sure," Robin replied, nodding at Bumblebee, "I'm guessing you have to take a date?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's grab someone and go," Bumblebee replied, before scooching over to Cyborg, a grin on her face when Cyborg's cheek's flushed.

Beastboy laughed, "Dude, someone blush-"

"Shut up, B," Cyborg interrupted, slapping a hand onto Beastboy's mouth, as the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Be here in half an hour," Robin announced, glancing at the clock which read nine o'clock. Everyone nodded, and headed out of the room, except Raven.

Starfire stopped to look at Raven, "Friend Raven, are you not coming?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Beastboy and Aqualad who were at the door, stopped to listen.

"No thanks, Star," Raven replied, "I'd rather not.."

"But, Raven, why not?"

"Because, Star, parties aren't really my thing, you know? The dancing, loud music and stuff," Raven replied, "Besides, I don't have anyone to go with.." she added.

Starfire frowned, "Are you sure?" she asked, "I'm pretty sure-"

"I'll take you, Ven," Aqualad cut in, walking up to Starfire and Raven, holding his hand out. Beastboy froze.

Raven looked warily at Aqualad, "No thanks," she replied, and as she did, Beastboy felt so much better, for some weird reason he didn't know of.

"Please come, Raven," Starfire pleaded, "Just come to do the 'hanging out' with us,"

Raven sighed, and looking at Starfire's imploring figure, she replied, "Fine, I'll go, but only to hang out with you guys, okay?"

Starfire squealed, "Yay!" she exclaimed, grabbing a surprised Raven by the hand and pulling her out of the room, shouting excitedly something about dresses.

"Got declined?" Beastboy said to Aqualad, in an almost teasing way.

Aqualad's face twitched, "Why do you care?" he shot back.

"I don't," Beastboy denied quickly.

Aqualad scoffed, "Sure you don't," he said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

* * *

Robin walked into the common room, smiling at everyone. He was wearing a suit like the one he'd worn on prom.

Beastboy was wearing a purple-ish shirt, and a pair of black jeans. His green hair was spiked up at the front, giving him a different look.

Cyborg was wearing a suit similar to Robin's, and Speedy and Aqualad simply wore T-shirts and jeans.

Terra was clinging onto Beastboy's arm, giggling. She was wearing a yellow dress, which went bellow her ankles and looked nice with her blonde hair.

"Where are Raven and Starfire?" Robin queried, glancing at his watch.

"We are over here," came Starfire's voice from the hall, and it seemed like she was struggling with pulling someone into the room.

"Come _on_ , friend Raven!" she said desperately, her hands on the other person's arm as she tried to pull her in.

"No, Star," Raven said, pulling away, "I don't wanna go,"

It sounded almost childish, and the other titans exchanged confused and amused glances.

"Gurl, you stress too much," Bumblebee's voice came, "Just go,"

"Fine, fine!" Raven breathed, "I'll go,"

"About time," Bumblebee said, and Starfire nodded, but no one really paid attention to what they were saying, everyone's eyes were on Raven as she stiffly walked in.

Raven was wearing a dark purple shaded dress, which went a little above her knees, and had three cuts on side of her leg, and was pretty tight. She had light eye shadow on, which really made her violet eyes pop out, and black lipgloss.

She was wearing black heals, which were a only two inches high, but made her look ever better.

To add to the amazing outfit, Starfire and Bumblebee had chosen a black choker, and black dangling earrings.

Raven flushed deeply when she walked in, knowing all eyes were on her, "This was all those two's doings," Raven accused, pointing a finger at Starfire and Bumblebee who smiled sheepishly, "It looks so bad," she added, distastefully.

"It doesn't,"

Everyone turned to face Beastboy who realized what he'd just said, "Uh..I mean.." he stammered. Terra's lip twitched in annoyance, and Raven was surprised.

Cyborg chuckled, but Robin nudged him, giving him a signal not to tease Beastboy at the moment or it would mess things up, "You look great, Raven!" Cyborg said enthusiastically, winking at her.

"Nice change," Robin added, giving her a brotherly smile.

"Amazing," Aqualad whistled, making Raven turn even redder, and Beastboy to secretly glare from behind him.

"Okay, okay," Raven said, embarrassed from all this attention, "Let's go," she added, walking towards the door again.

"Everyone looks awesome," Robin commented, turning to Starfire and Bumblebee with a smile.

Starfire was wearing the long pink dress she'd worn to prom, and Bumblebee also was wearing a long yellow dress, and silver jewelry.

Everyone went outside, and got into two cars then drove away to the party, laughing and talking all the while.

* * *

 ** _OKAY PEOPLE! HERE'S A CHALLENGE FOR YOU AND ME. If I get ten reviews (starting now, not the last chap), I'll update another chapter within 24 hours. It'll be hard, but if you guys really want me to do it, I'll try ma best!_**

 ** _To all the Terra haters:_**

 ** _Yeah, I don't really like Terra either, maybe I kinda hate her too. But sadly I'm not gonna kill her in this story, lol. I'll might just make her a friend in the end, I know this is a major spoiler, but I think it'll be changing the cliche. I actually think that they might be good friends, so why not?_**

 ** _See ya,  
Thefanster out!_**


	17. The Party, part one

**_Omg you guys! I got 12 reviews on the last chapter! You can't guess how happy that made me! Thanks everyone! Also, this chapter's a little longer! I'm not gonna be asking for more reviews, because I don't really like it when author's do that and I don't wanna annoy you guys, but thanks a bunch, that made my day._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Raven stepped out of the car, and looked around as the titans went inside. Robin and Starfire holding hands, and Beastboy was holding out his arm to Terra, grinning cheekily, and Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in together, smiling.

"Friend Raven, come with us!" Starfire called, turning her head to look at Raven.

Not wanting to hurt Starfire's feelings, Raven bit her lip and walked past Beastboy and Terra to her, feeling very much the third wheel as Starfire laughed at a joke Robin had said.

Raven began to feel very self-conscious as they all stepped inside, where the party was roaring with music and people were dancing.

She glanced ahead at Starfire, who seemed absorbed in her boyfriend, then carefully and quietly slipped away.

As she passed people, particularly boys, they gave her interested looks and their eyes slid over her in a way that Raven wanted to murder someone.

Her hands tightly clenching each other, Raven sat down on an empty table, partly hidden in the darkness. It was in front of the dance floor, but it was the only one that was empty, or had less people on it.

Raven had declined Aqualad offer to be her date to the party because she didn't really want to go with him anymore. He seemed less charming than before because now she liked Beastboy better.

It was that, and the fact that she didn't want Beastboy to be sending glares his way (for reasons she still didn't know of), even though it made her feel like she was getting revenge.

Raven wanted to be done and over with this drama, and didn't plan on ruining the other's day because she didn't feel like dancing or having a fun time.

She was over the stage of trying to be friends with Beastboy, or trying to make him jealous, or getting rid of terra.

She wanted to get back and be like she was before. When she hardly felt emotions, and didn't care what happened.

Raven didn't care if Terra stayed at the tower now, or that she was a titan, she was simply going to bear it and ignore it, even though it bothered her.

"Why do you even care?" Raven muttered to herself, as if accusing herself for letting herself feel emotions.

In her head she could already hear Cyborg saying, ' _Girl, you're being too hard on yourself. It's normal to feel like this, don't let it take you down,'_

 _'Raven…don't say that…'_ Robin would've said to her, ' _You're finally letting yourself feel…'  
_ Starfire would've said something similar as the other two, and would've tried to comfort her friend.

"That's the problem," Raven said softly to 'Robin', "I let myself feel and now I'm hurt..."

* * *

 _On the other side of the room…_

Beastboy looked at Terra who was sipping punch, leaning on a table as her face glowed and she watched the other's dance. Robin had taken Starfire out as soon as they got there, Cyborg and Bumblebee had closely followed, and Aqualad and Speedy had managed to get some girls who they were dancing iwht.

"Come on, T!" Beastboy exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Terra's eyes widened and she had just enough time to put her cup down before she was pulled away.

She laughed as the two ran to the dance floor, and Beastboy began doing some crazy moves on her side.

* * *

 _With Raven…_

Raven sighed a little, and slid off her chair, then quickly straightened out her dress. She went silently to the refreshments table, and throwing a glare at a certain boy who was checking her out, making him cough forcefully and quickly walk away.

Raven took a jug of water, and poured herself a glass of water, and chose to watch the people on the dance floor, who were having a great time.

Robin was surprisingly a really good dancer, and he and Starfire slid across the floor gracefully and beautifully, making the older people smile at their love and enthusiasm.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were doing some funky dance, laughing as they watched each other try to beat the other in a dance fight.

Raven's eyes lingered on Terra and Beastboy for a moment, before the pain became too much and she quickly looked away.

"Would you like to dance?"

Raven glanced at her side and saw a boy, smiling non-pervertedly at her, and holding his hand out. She almost wanted to accept, but she didn't want to dance at the moment. Since the boy wasn't being flirty or annoying, she smiled back at him, "No, thanks," she declined.

The boy shrugged, his eyes lighting up when she smiled at him, and then walked away with a small salute.

Raven's face fell again, and she wished more than ever that she hadn't let the girls convince her to come, because she, unlike the others, wasn't having a good time, and this was only more to bear.

She wouldn't say anything to the others, because she knew they did it for her, hoping that it would make her feel better.

* * *

 _On the dance floor…_

No one really noticed that Raven wasn't dancing, or that she wasn't really around. They were having a good time together with their dates, and had almost forgotten about her in the fun of the moment.

Robin had taken Starfire outside to get some air, and Cyborg had gone with Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy somewhere.

As he danced with Terra, Beastboy accidentally saw Raven leaning against the refreshments table, light glowing onto her thin figure, making her look very pretty.

She was too far for him to see her lonely expression, and since he was dancing it was even harder. Beastboy couldn't help but think she looked very beautiful, as she was in her black dress, which captured her slim figure perfectly.

The jewelry she wore reflected light, and gave it a very nice air.

Suddenly, a boy with blonde hair and a pretty toned body walked over to her, and Beastboy zoned out and watched him as he danced with Terra.

He saw the boy hold out a hand to Raven, and say something to her. When Raven turned to him, returning his smile, Beastboy's hands tightened slightly around Terra's waist, and he couldn't help but feel a little protective and jealous.

' _Don't except,'_ Beastboy thought, alarmed at himself for thinking such things. He saw Raven politely decline, and the boy flash her a grin before he walked away again.

A frown rose to Beastboy's face. Why did Raven decline? He was good looking, and it seemed like most girls would love to dance with him because the boy simply walked over to another girl, who immediately accepted.

Beastboy's face spun back to Raven, and he saw her face fall again, and since he was closer, he could see the pain and loneliness in her eyes.

He knew Raven. Maybe even better than anyone in the team because he was the one who actually _tried_ to find out more about her.

It was pretty clear to him that she wanted to go home, and that she didn't like staying here. He also figured that she wasn't going to say anything to others because she didn't want to make a big deal about it, but also because she knew that they were having fun.

The last fact most people wouldn't have guessed, but Beastboy knew.

"H-hey, Terra?" he said slowly, looking at the girl.

"Yes, Beastboy?" she replied with a smile, as he pulled her over to the side.

Beastboy swallowed, not believing that he was doing this, "Uh..I'll be right back…okay? How about you dance with some other fellow or get a drink?"

Terra looked confused, "Why stop? Where are you going?" she asked, still smiling at him, but with a slightly demanding tone.

"I'll be back, okay? Just have some fun," Beastboy said, earning a nod from Terra as she walked into the crowd to Bumblebee.

Taking a deep breath, Beastboy carefully looked around then walked over to Raven. Her head spun up and she watched him with wide eyes, suddenly backing one step away and bumping into the table where she tightly held the edges with her hands, wondering what he was here for.

"Hey…Rae," Beastboy greeted uncertainly, calling her with her nickname, thinking it would be easier to talk to her that way because that was the way he was used to, and maybe she warmed up to the nickname. And even if she didn't, it would give her an excuse to yell at him, which might actually make him feel better for treating her the way he'd done.

"H-hello," Raven replied, almost softly, in a low voice as she hardly met his gaze, inwardly scolding herself for being so meek and helpless.

Beastboy cleared his throat, trying not to be distracted by her pretty outfit. His cheeks were warm, and he tried not to think about how beautiful she looked, especially at the way she leaned against the table.

"What's up?" he asked in shaky voice.

Raven had quickly gathered herself, and was doing her best not to feel fluttered that he came to her. What angered her a little was that after so long, all he could say was, 'What's up,'.

He didn't really expect to be so mean to her and make her forget it all in a flash like that.

"What do you mean 'what's up,'?" she said flatly, almost becoming herself again. Beastboy rubbed his neck nervously.

"What am I supposed to say, dude?" he asked slowly, even though he got what she had meant.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "Nothing," she replied, her face slightly dropping but she was also a little mad.

Beastboy cringed slightly, "Uh…." His voice trailed off again, suddenly feeling awkward in the presence he was once most comfortable around. Yes, most comfortable. That just beat Cyborg.

"Look, what do you want?" Raven demanded, looking up into his green eyes, her violet ones specked with anger, but Beastboy thought he also saw tears inside them.

"Are you…okay?" he asked slowly, tilting his head a little, trying to make her look at him.

"I'm fine," Raven replied. It was intended to be fierce and hard, but it came out broken, and it tugged at the Changeling's heart.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Beastboy exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Raven's eyes turned wide and she glanced confusedly at Beastboy, trying to ignore how she felt sparks fly when he touched her, and how her cheeks visibly reddened.

"What're you doing?" she asked him, looking at the grinning Beastboy.

"Come on, d'you wanna dance, milady?" he said, winking at her in a playful way.

"I-

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna leave it sorta cliffhanger-ish here. Updates should be pretty soon, but I can't promise because I'm currently working on HP fics.**_

 ** _And speaking about Harry Potter fics, if you're interested in them, particularly LilyxJames or Ronmione, I have a couple._**

 ** _I also have another BBRae fic called "Beastboy's Outburst", so if you're into these types, go see that one._**

 ** _See ya soon,  
Thefanster out!_**


	18. The Party, part two

**_The end is here! Thanks, you guys! Last chapterrr! My ultimate goal for this is to get at least 10 more reviews, so it'll be 50 total. If you guys could reach that...?_**

 ** _Lots of love!_**

* * *

"I…I'm sorry.." Raven said, noticing Beastboy's face fall slightly, "I can't – _don't_ dance,"

Beastboy's face lit up again, "I'll show you," he said enthusiastically, "Come on, Rae," he added when Raven made a face, "Let's have some fun,"

Raven opened her mouth to object, but didn't have time because Beastboy pulled her away, laughing at her surprised expression when they reached the dance floor.

He glanced around, making sure that Terra wasn't there. This made Raven frown for a moment, but she shrugged it off when he looked back at her, his green eyes twinkling and the grin that she had missed for so long on his face.

"How….?" Raven's voice trailed off, as she wondered what to do. In truth, she did know how to dance but didn't want to show it.

Beastboy grinned at her, "Like this," he replied, reaching out and putting her hands on his shoulder and smirking a little when her cheeks reddened.

The two began dancing together, and Beastboy noticed how well Raven could actually dance. She didn't trip on his toes like other girls did, and moved smoothly across the floor as if she was a professional.

Soon, they had stopped doing ballroom, and were in the middle of a fast type of dance, somewhere between hip hop.

Beastboy held Raven's hand in the air, as she did several fast turns, and caught her back again, easily. Raven's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were sparkling, and she was actually enjoying dancing.

Beastboy wasn't a bad dancer either, and the two were very well matched, and soon, the other people on the dance floor had moved to the side, and watching Raven and Beastboy more than they actually danced themselves.

"They're watching us, we should stop," Raven muttered, glancing at the crowd from the corner of her eye.

Beastboy laughed, "Let em, Rae," he said, smiling at her, and earning a smile back from her.

* * *

"I did not know friend Raven could do the dancing," Starfire said thoughtfully, as she Robin, and Cyborg sat on a table.

"She doesn't, Starfire," Cyborg said, turning to Starfire.

"No, Star's right. Look," Robin cut in, following Starfire's gaze and pointing to Raven and Beastboy, who were currently being watched by almost everyone in the club.

Cyborg's mouth fell open, and Robin's eyes almost popped out in surprise. Starfire only smiled, "I do believe that she is having 'the fun,'" she said, looking dreamily at the pair.

Cyborg nudged Robin, "Well, little Terra won't be likin' this," he said in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows, a small smirk on his face.

Robin grinned back at him, "She sure won't, Cy,"

* * *

"Wow," Raven muttered, breathlessly as she and Beastboy went over to the side of the room, both very tired after the abnormal dance routine, but still grinning and laughing.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Beastboy grinned at her, trying to ignore how nice it looked when she leaned against the wall, and sipped water slowly, her violet eyes still sparkling and a rare smile on her lips.

"I said I didn't, never said I couldn't," Raven returned, looking almost shy as she laughed.

Beastboy's grin widened, "Well, that was some dancing, anyway!" he said enthusiastically, beginning to remember how much he missed Raven, and how awesome it was that she was actually talking to him.

Raven smiled back at him, "So, not so creepy, then?" she asked, referring to what he had called her a long time ago.

"Creepy?" Beastboy laughed, "Oh no way, Rae, you're amazin-"

"Beastboy!"

Raven and Beastboy spun around to see an almost fuming Terra behind them, "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere! And why are you with _her_ ," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Raven.

"W-what?" Beastboy stammered, unable to say anything at his surprise.

Raven swallowed down the narrow look she had on Terra, and turned to Beastboy, "I guess I'll be going now, that was.. f-fun," she said, about to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm.

Raven spun around to see Beastboy's hand holding onto her wrist, lightly, but firmly at the same time as he gave her an almost pleading look.

She stopped, and watched him turn back to Terra, "What's wrong Terra?" he asked, looking evenly at her.

Terra frowned, and crossed her arms in an almost childish way, "You can't hang around with her! You can't hang around with girls when I'm around!" she exclaimed.

"I should say the same, it's not like you were dancing with some guy, right? And what's wrong with hanging out with _Raven_?" Beast said smoothly, emphasizing on 'Raven' as if telling Terra to call her that.

Terra's frown increased, "You can't hang out with other girls when I'm around!"

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "You don't say that about Starfire. What's wrong with Raven, then?" he asked. Raven's eyes darted between the two of them, and she was so shocked that Beastboy was actually defending her against his _girlfriend_.

Terra's mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything. "Just don't hang out with her," she said finally, almost giving up.

Beastboy shook his head, "She, Raven, is my friend, and you'll have to deal with that, Terra. Don't say anything like that," he said firmly. Raven was touched, he actually said that.

"Ugh! What is your problem!" Terra exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated, she spun around to Raven, "And you! What'd you want from Beastboy? What're you watching? Huh?"

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, ' _Gosh she's acting like a child, a freakin child,'_ she thought, but didn't say anything.

And indeed, she didn't need to, because Beastboy cut in, "Terra what's wrong with you right now? You're acting weird. Raven is my friend, and just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you make me stay away from here, got it?"

Terra's eyes narrowed, "Whatever, Beastboy," she muttered, walking away from him, but not without shooting a menacing glare towards Raven, saying that she was going home.

Raven looked down at Beastboy's hand which was still holding his wrist, and Beastboy coughed, pulling it back quickly and rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about Terra," he said, "She's acting different, for some reason,"

Raven smiled a little, "It's okay, but you should go after her, shouldn't you? I mean…."

Beastboy shrugged, "Nah, it's okay, she'll be fine. She shouldn't act like this towards you, I-I….don't like it,"

Raven was touched and tried to control her flustered self. She stayed quiet and didn't speak, feeling different towards Beastboy.

"Look….uh….Raven," he said, breaking the awkward silence. Raven looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes as she nodded him to continue.

"I'm sorry….." Beastboy began, "For….everything…"

Raven's eyes widened, "I shouldn't have said what I said, I shouldn't have done what I did. I was a complete jerk and deserved everything you said to me. I don't even deserve to be forgiven, and I can't believe I was so mean and….horrible to you. Please – I'm sorry, I-"

Raven cut him off by putting a finger on his blabbering mouth, "It's okay, Beastboy," she said softly, smiling up at him, "I forgive you,"

* * *

 _That's it for this fic, y'all! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm glad you guys liked it._

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to review and read my fics!_

 _Bye everyone,  
_ Thefanster NOT out!

Okay, I'm very evil. This isn't the end, so relax people. Forgive me? Your evil author ;)

 **Read on!**

* * *

Beastboy's face brightened like the sun, and he threw his arms around Raven, without thinking about if she would get angry, "I'm so sorry, Rae," he muttered.

Raven flushed to the tips of her purple hair, but put her arms around his now more muscular body, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Beastboy," she smiled at him, "Don't be so miserable, it's not like you," she laughed, earning a happy grin from Beastboy.

"Well, may I have this dance?" Beastboy asked, holding out his hand and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, but the smile was still stuck firmly on her lips, "Again?" she questioned, laughing at his eager expression.

Beastboy rolled his eyes at her, "Go with it, Rae!" he said, without warning taking her hand and pulling her back onto the dance floor.

* * *

 _ **Gahhh! The cuteness! I can't take it! I finally made them friends again! Do you love me now? Hope you're in summer clothers, 'cause it's about to get hot in here!**_

 _ **Okay, I know. That was the weirdest line ever.**_

 ** _Also, a guest user called 'Awesome 101' asked what my name is. Unfortunately I can't share my real name, but my nickname is Cobra! :)  
Thanks for reviewin!_**

 ** _See ya,  
Thefanster out!_**


	19. Terra is Angry

_Here's another update! Sorry I couldn't update before! I was so busy with others, and I forgot about this! If you want faster updates, just say so, that way I'll know ;)._

 _BBRae forever: Thank you so much, your review had me beaming in happiness. Okay, **LISTEN UP EVERYONE**! Now for your question, do I think you could write? __It's never too late to start, just do it.  
_ _Sure, it starts as something small and stupid (mine was horrible) but writing honestly helped me so much. It doesn't have to be the best, just believe and do it. I improved sooo much like you wouldn't even believe. English is my second language, and it's become so much better.  
_ _Writing helped me in more ways than one. So, my advice is **JUST DO IT**! This is just my advice, but I'm only 13 soo...y'know. Thanks! (Sorry for the long msg)_

xzxzxzx: _Thanks for reviewing! Your comments tho XD XD! I don't exactly like Terra - okay, screw that. I hate her. But for this fic, I'm gonna have a happy-ish ending for her too XD._

 _Enjoy, y'all!_

* * *

After the party, Beastboy was so happy that he was friends with Raven again and began hanging out with her as much as he used to do, if not more. Of course, as much as Raven would let him, being the sassy, monotone and sarcastic person that she was.

The two used to do a lot more together, and now that Raven was beginning to feel something else for Beastboy –something she was still figuring out-, she let him do things with her more often. They used to go to the park, with the others, but stay with each other more. Or at the mall, Beastboy used to drag Raven away to get ice cream, ignoring her many protests.

Sometimes, he used to even bother to wake up early, because he knew Raven used to as well, and go upstairs to the roof, where she always sat, legs hanging off the side, cape blowing in the wind, hair messy and eyes lit up as she looked out at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.

On one of these occasions, he scared her by touching her shoulder lightly with his hands. Raven had jumped, and almost fell off the side of the tower, and probably would've if he wasn't holding her back.

She had scolded, Beastboy laughed, and after that they sat together, watching the sun rise above the horizon. Most of the time, Beastboy wasn't actually watching the sunrise, instead, he chose to watch Raven as she sat, a small shadow of a smile on her lips as she stared straight ahead, watching the sun in all its glory.

Her violet eyes glowed, and sparkled brightly, showing Beastboy that she used to really enjoy this time. She was actually smiling now, and her legs lightly swung back and forth. He was half surprised at her bright, happy and excited face.

Beastboy smiled a little, unable to take his eyes off the pretty girl, completely mesmerized by her smile and beauty.

Ever since then, he changed his 'schedule' and used to come up to the roof every day, loving the time spent with Raven, alone, no one else. He liked it so much, that one day, he woke up to see Raven not there. Beastboy then headed to her room and saw her lying in bed, her covers loosely around her legs, making her look like some sleeping beauty, which she might as well have been. Beastboy blushed a little when he caught himself staring. He lightly shook her, telling her to wake up.

 _"Raven, get up. Come upstairs. The sun's beautiful," he said, then silently to himself, "So are you," under his breath._

So the two used to be with each other a lot and grew closer every day. The other Titans used to tease them sometimes but kept it controlled, not wanting their relationship to get ruined like it had gotten before.

And speaking of the otherTitanss, Terra had been growing very envious of Raven, and very jealous of the way Beastboy treated her now. Of course, Beastboy still hung out with Terra, since she was his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from thinking about Raven all the time or wishing that maybe he wasn't Terra's boyfriend.

Terra hated the way they were almost always together, and when the others teased them about being together, she couldn't help but thinking that it might be true and used to be very jealous and angry. She couldn't stand it when Beastboy was with _her_.

It was pretty plain to her that Beastboy didn't really care for her anymore, and seeing the way he looked at Raven, it showed that he liked her. This, of course, was unknown to the extremely oblivious Raven, and she didn't know a thing about it.

This was one of the days when Terra was trying to get Beastboy's attention, but failing miserably.

"So, Beastboy, what'd you say we go to the mall and get ice cream? It'll be fun!" she said, smiling forcefully at Beastboy in a way that made Raven's lips twitch in annoyance, "You'll love it, we'll go together,"

Beastboy, who had been playing mega monkeys five, turned around to face her, a bright smile on his face, "Sure, it'll be fun!" he agreed, making Terra's face relax and she smiled back at him. Her happiness didn't last long, and when Beastboy turned to Raven, his grin wider, hit completely dropped off of her face.

"Raven! Do you want to come?"

Those words echoed in Terra's head like a bad nightmare, over and over again, as she inwardly hoped Raven wouldn't agree.

"Sure, Beastboy," Raven replied with a soft smile, looking up from her book straight at Beastboy, her eyelashes moving in slow motion like they did in movies, making Beastboy's mouth go dry.

"Sweet! Dude, she's coming!" Beastboy said excitedly to Terra, not noticing her fury at having that _jerk_ coming with them.

"Does she have to? I wanted it to be just us-" Terra began in an annoyed tone, but Beastboy cut her off.

"What's wrong with her coming? Be nice, terra. You've been acting different lately, so stop, Raven's coming too," he said, interrupting her, annoyed that she had been like this.

Terra frowned, and crossed her arms angrily, "Whatever, Beastboy," she mumbled under her breath, turning around, "See you down in ten minutes," she added, glancing over her shoulder as she left, to see Beastboy pulling Raven off the couch. Her frown deepend, and she steppedout of the room, anger practically bouncing off of her.

* * *

 _Omg I was LITERALLY all smiles while I wrote this. BBRAEFOREVERRR! What are you? Team Raven or Team Terra?_

 _Anyway, hope you liked it! I'm gonna be updating like 3 or 4 stories today, so tell me if you want a specific one to be done, just sayin'._

 _See ya,  
thefanster out!_


	20. The Mall, part one

_Warning: boring chapter ahead, but you BBRae shippers will be immensely relieved XD.  
Just wait til' the next few chaps, things are gonna get fluffy... *grins*_

* * *

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror, a small smile on her lips. She'd decided not to wear her usual clothing, and chose a black turtleneck and jeans instead. After quickly slipping on a pair of sneakers, Raven headed out of her room.

As she stepped out of the tower, she saw Beastboy leaning against Cyborg's 'baby', a grin on his face when he saw her approach him, "Great, you're here! Terra should be out any minute," he told her. He looked a little nervously at her, causing Raven to quirk an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

Beastboy's cheeks reddened a little, "N-Nothing.." he stammered, "You...er….look p-pretty, Rae." he muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

It was Raven's turn to blush, "T-thanks….you too," she said hastily, shifting a little uncomfortably on her feet, trying to ignore how butterflies erupted in her stomach at Beastboy's words.

He suddenly grinned at her, " _I_ look pretty?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Raven.

Raven inwardly smacked herself for that " _Stupid sentence!"_ as she kept repeating in her head. Her cheeks visibly reddened, and Raven regretted more than anything now that she wasn't wearing her cape.

Beastboy simply chuckled, "I guess I do look pretty, huh, Rae?" he grinned even more. Raven rolled her eyes, "Full of yourself much?" she muttered, crossing her arms and eyeing him warily.

"Hey, you're the one who said it," he pointed out with a shrug, chuckling even more at her annoyed and flushed appearance.

Raven opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Beastboy, for once, was right. Luckily for her, Terra chose to walk out at that moment, and Raven could never be happier or like Terra more than she did right now.

"Are we going or what?" Terra asked, crossing her arms. A frown was on her face, and she half disapprovingly looked at Beastboy.

* * *

After a long lecture, and a lot of instructions from Cyborg, Beastboy was finally allowed to drive the precious car, and the three headed off to Jump City. Terra sat in front with Beastboy, gushing on about who knows what, much to Raven's annoyance. She didn't _really_ care, but how much could anyone bear that?

The afternoon passed very quickly, and Raven almost regretted agreeing to come. Terra always kept Beastboy with her, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward when he even glanced at Raven. Feeling like a third wheel, Raven slowly walked behind them, ignoring Terra's cooes and other flirtatious remarks.

She never really liked coming to the mall, preferring to stay at home while the others went, and this wasn't an exception either. Slipping her hands into her jacket pockets, Raven frowned a little as she looked ahead at Beastboy and Terra.

To her, it seemed like he was having a great time with her, which he might have been, and it was discouraging to Raven. She had started feeling a little different towards her green-skinned friend, and seeing them together was a little unnerving. She thought - and knew - that she would probably never love, or be loved either. No one had ever really loved her, not even her own mother.

Raven had gotten accustomed to people nudging and whispering when she came, and as much as it was annoying, it was a little hurtful too. This only added fuel to the already large flame. Did that mean no one liked it? Or did that mean no one would ever care for her in that manner?

A small sigh escaped her lips as she trudged along, her hands deep inside her pockets, her head full of discouraging thoughts.

Ahead of her, Beastboy was beginning to get a little annoyed as well. Terra practically was _clinging_ to him now, giggling at stupid things. Maybe she was giving a pathetic last attempt to keep Beastboy to herself, who knew, but whatever it was, he didn't like it anymore.

He didn't feel as attached to Terra as he had felt a couple of months back, and his thoughts always drifted back to that same girl who always haunted him now. He was, undoubtedly, falling for a certain empath, who was completely oblivious to it all.

"Hey, Terra?" he said suddenly, looking a bit warily at his girlfriend.

She smiled forcefully at him, "Yes?"

Beastboy glanced back, a little nervously, at Raven - who at that moment was walking slowly behind them, her mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown.

"Let's get ice cream, okay? You go ahead, I'll be right there. Alright?" he asked, looking back at Terra.

"Sure…." she replied slowly, crossing her arms a little.

Beastboy nodded, "Great! Give me two minutes, see you there!" he called back, running towards Raven without another look at Terra.

"Is something wrong, Raven?"

Raven looked a little startled as she was brought out of her thoughts. She glanced hastily up at Beastboy, who was eyeing her carefully, almost as if he was...worried?

"You don't look too good," he added, frowning a little.

She nodded quickly, forcing a smile, "Nah, I'm good," she lied. Beastboy looked disbelievingly at her.

"You coming for ice cream, then?" he asked, dropping the subject for now.

Raven shook her head, "I'll pass," she told him, "You guys go,"

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "That wasn't an option, Rae." he grinned. Before Raven could protest, a hand shot forward and grabbed hers. "Come on!" Beastboy laughed, breaking into a run, pulling her along with him.

* * *

Terra glared from afar as she saw Raven and Beastboy run breathlessly towards her, grinning all over. People were watching the two, shaking their heads at their antiques, but smiling despite themselves.

Terra, however, still glared. Her eyes fell on their intertwined hands with annoyance. Beastboy had evidently not had the decency to let Raven's hand go, and this was even more irritating to the girl.

"What's up with the face - whoa, is something wrong?" Beastboy broke off in the middle of his sentence, his eyes wide in alarm as Terra advanced towards them.

"Wrong!? You haven't even realized anything!" Terra shouted in indignation. "All you care about is _her_!" she pointed an accusing finger at Raven, who was apparently still shocked at Terra's loud exclamation.

"I don't - er, I mean - well, I _do_ , but not-" Beastboy's stammered sentence was cut off by his fuming girlfriend.

"Of _course_ you do! You're always paying attention to whatever _she_ does! You don't even bother to do anything with _me_ anymore!" Terra ranted on. "Always making googly eyes and stupid faces at her!"

Raven's eyes almost popped out, "Wait, what? No, there's nothing going on between us," she protested, shaking her head quickly.

Terra rolled her eyes, "Well there's nothing going on between _us_ either. I'm breaking up with you." she said firmly, turning on Beastboy. "See you guys back at the tower," she added, spinning on her heel and walking away, leaving two very confused people behind.

"What just happened?" Beastboy muttered, looking at her retreating figure, then at Raven.

"She...er...kind of just dumped you?"

Then, Beastboy did the last thing Raven ever expected him to do in that moment. He grinned.

* * *

 _Hey everyone...or no one? I'm really truly sorry for not updating in so long. Excuse the language, please, but real life has been a bitch lately. Ahm...yeah... Family troubles and everything... S'why I haven't been able to._

 _I'm going to try harder from now on, and get these fics finished, I promise. And even though most you won't care, XD, I'm probably going to stop writing altogether after this, and maybe just do oneshots here and there. Anyway, see ya soon, I hope! :)_

 _I'm out_


	21. The Mall, part two

**_Hey, guys! I'm happy to say that after a very long month of traveling and a lot of busy stuff, I'm finally home and back to writing! This break has done wonders for me, and I'm even more excited to start writing again! I'll try to make this a weekly thing, and I know that I've lost a ton of followers for this, but I realllllyyy hope you guys are still here. Maybe just leave a review telling me? :)_**

Drakena **, exactly tho  
** xzxzxzx, **IKR?! Oh btw, I might have made a mistake in my age thing? I'm actually 12?  
** Blackpan26, **Thanks for the awesome reviews XD** **  
**

 _ **So, without further ado... Here you go!**_

* * *

 _Then, Beastboy did the last thing Raven ever expected him to in that moment. He grinned._

"Uh, hello? Beastboy?" Raven shook a hand in front of Beastboy's face. " _Beastboy_!"

Garfield shook his head in surprise. "Yeah, Rae?

She looked at him in confusion. "Why're you just standing there!? Go after her! She's your _girlfriend_!"

Beastboy grinned even more. "Not anymore." he pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Are you for real?"

"Geez, Raven," Beastboy laughed. "It's not a big deal, don't worry...it was gonna happen sooner or later. Besides, she was getting a little bit - no, a _lotta_ bit annoying."

Raven stared at him. "You're not at all upset about it..?"

"Nope!"

"Idiot."

Beastboy's grin widened, "That I am. Now, we've got ice cream to get!" Before Raven could stop him, Beastboy had again grabbed her hand and taken off for the icecream shop. She, as surprised as she was, couldn't help but redden a little at his touch.

"Slow - down -" she gasped, "When - did - you - get - so - fast….?"

Beastboy chuckled, "When did you get so slow?" This remark earned him a slap on the back by Raven. "Alright, alright," he held up his hands in surrender.

"Let's get in line?" Raven proposed, quickly slipping her hand out of Beastboy's, not noticing his pout. He nodded.

When it was their turn, Raven turned to Beastboy. "What're you taking?" she asked, "I'll take a scoop of chocolate," she turned to the elderly woman at the counter.

Beastboy frowned thoughtfully. "How could you, Raven? Chocolate….is...poisonous to animals, you know that!" he said dramatically. "I'd stick with a good ole strawberry!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just order, would you? But chocolate _is_ the best, and always will be."

Beastboy gasped. "Noo….how could you say that? You're saying you want me to die? How could you think that, Raven? After all we've been through...why…"

"You're not dying right now, get up and order already," Raven replied smartly.

"No! But I could have died! How could-"

"Shut up and order!"

Beastboy grumbled. "Fine...I'll take mint chocolate chip and strawber-"

"That has chocolate inside it!" Raven pointed out. "You're trying to kill yourself, not me," she grinned.

"Ah, see, Raven? You're gettin' the hang of it! Your sarcasm, my drama-"

"Hey, drama queen, you mind ordering?" the lady interrupted, but her lips twitched in amusement. "You two fight like a married couple..are you together?" she asked curiously.

Raven's pale face went red. "N-No, ma'am! We're not!" she said hastily. Beastboy's face fell a little, but again, Raven didn't notice. "We're just friends!"

The woman lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "You two would be perfect together, though." she added mischievously before beginning to scoop out their ice creams. Beastboy grinned.

"You hear that, Rae? We'd be perfect together," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to turn over a shade of scarlet.

"Just get the icecream, would you?"

Raven bit back a smile and went to sit down on a table as Beastboy hurriedly turned to the woman again and began taking their order from her. She watched him as he carefully put a spoon into her chocolate cup, and brought it to the table. She swallowed. It wasn't that Raven hadn't noticed Beastboy's small gestures, it was that she was afraid of accepting them. Afraid that maybe it would be too good to believe and she'd just get crushed in the end.

"Hey, you okay?" Beastboy questioned, breaking her out of her thoughts. Raven forced a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Thanks," she replied. She could tell Beastboy didn't believe her, but he didn't push anymore.

"Hey, so...about Terra.." he began hesitantly.

Raven frowned. "What's wrong? Do you want to go back or-"

"No, Raven...It's not that.." he smiled crookedly at her. "I was just about to say..that I'm sorry how she treated you..It wasn't fair. We all - well, me at least - treated you horribly, and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that when Terra came back, I just so happy and excited, basically I thought we still had that spark? Well, I was like that and I sort of excluded and ignored you...and I'm really, _really_ sorry…"

Raven looked a little surprised. "Hey, you okay? Everything is fine between us, don't worry…" she placed her hand on his.

"I am...but I just feel horrible now..I shouldn't have neglected you like that."

Raven laughed softly. This caused Beastboy to look at her in surprise. "Gar, don't worry. It's okay, it's in the past. Kay?"

She tried to ignore how his face lit up when she called him ' _Gar'_.

He smiled. "Thanks, Rae.."

She smiled back at him. "No problem," she paused for a moment. "Is it wrong that I'm actually a little… wait, nevermind."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Wrong that you're what?"

Raven blushed. "That I like...that...you and Terra...er..split?"

Beastboy smirked at her. "Do you now?"

Raven avoided eye contact with him. "Oh, don't go and rub it in, okay? I'm just saying!" she exclaimed. But when Raven looked up again, she saw him smile crookedly at her, letting her know that he felt the same way, or maybe a bit more.

"Soo, where do you want to go next?" Beastboy asked presently, as the two fell into comfortable silence.

"Go somewhere else? Shouldn't we be heading home soon?" Raven asked.

Beastboy shrugged. "We could. Besides, there's not much to do at home.."

"Good point.."

"So you wanna go, then?" he asked hopefully.

Raven bit her lip. "Sure, where?" she questioned, lifting her spoon into her mouth.

"I don't know, maybe the beach? That sounds - oh, Rare, you got a little…" he broke off suddenly. "Icecream right over there," Beastboy pointed on her cheek.

He quickly grabbed a tissue and lightly dabbed it before Raven had time to react at all. His fingers brushed 'accidentally' on her cheek, and hand lingered there for a moment as he bent over the table.

Raven glanced shyly up at him, just as he pulled slowly back. "There..it's gone," he smiled at her. She only bit her lip.

"Thanks.."

"It's good," Beastboy winked, but Raven didn't know what to do. She was torn between confusion and hesitation. Should she try to do the same little gestures for him? MAybe if she did open her heart for him, he would crush it again and leave her..?

"Hey, Raven..you don't look that..you okay?"

Raven looked up in surprise. "Oh, right! I'm great! And yeah, let's go to the beach then," she forced a smile, which like before didn't go past Beastboy's sharp eye.

"Raven..what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you sure you're okay?

Raven could tell that he was genuinely worried for her, but she could only mutter a small. "Yes...I am.. How about you go on? I'll meet you outside?"

"But-"

"I just need to use the washroom, kay?" Raven's pleading eyes made Beastboy change his mind, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll pay and wait outside. But be okay, kay?" he told her, looking almost anxiously into her eyes.

Raven nodded. "See you in five," she said, hurriedly grabbing her bag and heading in the directions of the rest rooms. She didn't need to go, obviously, and just needed an excuse to get away from Beastboy for a moment.

"What am I doing...letting myself get.. _close_ to him? I can't do this.. I can't let this happen.." she whispered to herself, bending over the sink. "He can't get like this towards me, I shouldn't let this.. But I like it.. What if he goes back to Terra? Maybe it was just for a few days before he would just get his senses back and leave me?"

Raven, as confused and troubled as she was, felt even more useless about this. "Boy troubles.." she sighed. But before she could say anything else, there came a _ting_ from her purse.

 _ **Beastboy: Hey, Rae? You didn't look okay back there.. Come outside, I have something I want to tell you..something about**_ **us** _ **.**_

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read his text. Quickly straightening up again, Raven rushed outside. As she neared the exit, a green haired boy walked up to her. "You wanted to talk to me?" Raven asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Raven, I think I l-"

 _Ring, ring!_

The titans communicator buzzed. Raven glanced at Beastboy. "We have to go..they need us. Maybe some other time. Come on!"

Beastboy sighed. "Way to ring at the wrong time.."


	22. Author's Note: Should I Continue This?

_Hey,_

 _This is an author's note to a lot of my stories, most of which I haven't updated in a while. RL was very busy, it still is, and kinda stressful. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything.. I just wasn't motivated, and didn't feel good about them. Writing is stressful, it really is, but for the sake of the few people who're reading this, I'll try my best and update the fics._

 _I was in a competition, too, and that's why I never got a chance. So just know that. If you want me to continue this story, can you tell me? I just don't know if anyone's reading it anymore._

 _I'm really sorry,  
Ra _


	23. What've I Gotten Myself Into?

_What up, ma fellow bbrae shippers! Update, you say?  
_ _There you go. *insert smirky face here*_

* * *

The alarm _did_ ring at the wrong time, much to Beastboy's evident annoyance. And to add to that, Raven seemed to be avoiding him a lot after it. At movie nights, she would always sit next to Starfire or Cyborg, or leave altogether. At the pizza place, she would find a way to sit as far away as possible from Beastboy. She somehow managed to avoid him, but it was getting pretty hard, considering that it made him go after her even more.

Beastboy was confused about all this, and had expected her to be a little more open to him, especially after Terra dumped him, but she was hardly around. He didn't really blame her, but he felt stupid now. What if she actually didn't like him, and he'd just broken up with Terra for no reason? He just messed up their relationship for nothing! Now, even Terra didn't bother to stay around him, not that anyone cared, though. It bothered him to think that she might not like him.

But Raven herself was confused and bothered, maybe even more than Beastboy, because never before had she faced these sorts of things, and it troubled her. Was she supposed to show her feelings? Was she just going to get her heart broken if she did? Did she even _have_ feelings?

When they had bothered her more than she could bare, she pushed them away altogether. She could live without dealing with it, she had to! She'd lived with it before, and she could do it again. But alas, Raven came to realize, when you're falling for someone, all your denial and trouble will always come shooting back to you, sooner or later.

Starfire _had_ tried talking to her stubborn friend, but it never really worked.

 _"Friend Raven? Might we go over it today? You seem a little…disturbed?" Starfire said, walking into Raven's room one afternoon to see the girl lying flat on her face on her bed._

 _"Disturbed?! Oh no! I'm not disturbed!" Raven exclaimed suddenly, shooting up to face Starfire. She herself wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or panic, but it certainly wasn't easy to control. "What even is that!?"_

 _Starfire's eyebrows fly up. "Er… I believe you are. Are these emotions getting to hard to deal with?" she asked uncertainly, hesitantly making her way to sit next to Raven._

 _"I don't have emotions! I'm not supposed to!" said the still troubled Raven. "Quick, Starfire, tell me it's just a nightmare and Terra's still with Beastboy!"_

 _Starfire looked more than startled as Raven looked eagerly at her. "I would…" - her friend looked relieved – "but that would be telling lies, and I do not do the "telling of lies,"_

 _Raven sighed. "What am I supposed to do, Star?"_

 _"I do not know..." Starfire pondered. "Do you have the feelings for friend Beastboy?"_

 _"I don't even know!" Raven said exasperatedly. Starfire quickly nodded._

 _'Bad approach, Kori,' she told herself. "How about you..ask him? Or let him know, somehow? You have been staying away from him a lot lately, you know that?"_

 _Raven groaned. "I can't just "let him know"!" she repeated. "It would be horrible, and he'd think I was a fool!"_

 _"No, I do not believe he would.."_

 _"You sure about that?"_

 _Starfire shrugged. "I am not. But it's always worth a shot!" Another groan from Raven. "I will tell you what! What if we go together for a – how do you say? – girl's day out?"_

 _Raven frowned. "I don't know, Star…"_

 _"We could get our friends to come, too! Bumblebee, Jinx, Terra-"_

 _"Not Terra!"_

 _"-it would be most delightful!"_

 _Raven sighed. "You sure about that? I don't think we should… I mean, I should focus on training and stuff, and I have this new book to read-"_

 _"Raven, please do the shutting up. I_ will _call them, and we_ will _go together!" Starfire said firmly, or as firmly as she could get, anyway. Raven's shoulders slumped. "It will be very fun! Let us go call them!"_

It had been a day since that talk with Starfire, and Raven was lying helplessly in her room once again. Starfire had invited all the girls – Bumblebee, Jinx, and even Terra – and they were almost here. She didn't _want_ to go, but then again, it was better to just shut up and go, rather than face Starfire's scolding. That girl could seriously show some stuff when she wanted to, Raven thought, not something I wanna face today.

So, just in time to ruin her moping, the door swung open and in marched the said tamaranean, followed by two other girls.

"Get up, girl!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You can't go the mall like that!"

Starfire nodded. "She is quite right," she agreed. "You must wear something more…proper!"

Jinx frowned. She eyed Raven's daily outfit with disapproval. "Yeah… we need something more.." she paused. She didn't finish her sentence however, and turned to Starfire. "Could she borrow some of your clothes?"

Starfire clapped her hands together. "Yes! She must!"

Raven's eyes widened. "What?! No!" No one paid any attention to her, however, and the girls all marched out as soon as they came in, saying that they would be back with some more "girly" stuff. Raven rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. What've I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 _Thanks **all** of you for replying to the author's note. Didn't know people wanted me to update, and dang that was encouraging. But you gotta know this, I need constant reminders to update, because...well.. I just forget a lot XD_

 _See ya,  
I'm out!_


End file.
